<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snakes sometimes travel in groups. by Aroomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184857">Snakes sometimes travel in groups.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie'>Aroomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Fic's [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, BAMF Letho z Gulety, Character Death, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Dark Magic, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Letho of Gulety, Ritual Magic, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Supportive Fringilla Vigo, Supportive Letho of Gulet, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me that which you have, but do not know."</p><p>Law of Surprise. A Child Surprise. A child that he himself may have fathered. Destiny was indeed a very funny thing.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>OR~! </p><p>The author still sucks at tagging and writing summaries without giving away spoilers (!!!) and wishes you'll read!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet &amp; Fringilla Vigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Fic's [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... Apparently while writing another fic in the Witcher universe... I had a completely different idea that I wanted to start writing before I forgot... *Throws this here.*</p><p>Hope you read and enjoy it! ^0^</p><p> </p><p>CW: VERY BRIEF mention of SID and pregnancy issues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letho hated everything, well, mostly everything. Humans were loud and annoying, monsters were annoying and a pain in the ass and everything in between just made him want to drive a blade through his skull. Being a Witcher made keeping track of time a moot point, so he just kept going. Kill a monster, get paid, sleep, repeat. Only when a mage offered him a hefty sum of coin did the Witcher hang about in one place for longer than necessary. The lands were nice enough. </p><p>What the mage failed to tell him, was that he wasn't entirely "safe". Every night the Witcher was given small enough doses of potion in his drink that he wasn't able to detect it until one evening he woke to find himself bound to a table, stripped bare of his clothes, with the mage and the Viscount of the land and his wife speaking to each other. </p><p>Apparently, the couple was having trouble conceiving a healthy child, six previous pregnancies ending in sudden miscarriage, stillbirth, or sudden death of the child. The Viscount's wife was desperate to give her husband a child, sparing no expense for mage after mage to explore every option available. This new one, who's name continuously eludes Letho, explained that he had been dosing with Witcher with something that should bring his fertility back for a one time chance.</p><p>Letho wanted to rip his bindings and rip the mages head off with his bare hands, glaring at the couple as they approached. The Viscount looked hesitant, but of course, his wife was a manipulative little slut and convinced him that it was the only way to get what they both desired, so he left his wife with the Witcher for the night. </p><p>Letho would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sight of the woman in his lap. Of course, she refused to remove her dress, only her smalls, before climbing onto him like a horse. The mage never left, enforcing the bindings keeping Letho bound to the table and occasionally injecting with something to keep his full strength at bay.</p><p>When the woman was finished with Letho, it was well into the next day. Letho seethed as the little whore preened as his spent slid down her thighs, and he pulled hard at his bindings to no avail. The mage, of course, fed off the fact that Letho needed his work of monster hunting to keep himself alive, so, he threatened the Witcher with cutting off his arms, and banishing him from the lands, in his current state if he didn't swear to leave the minute he was able and not harm the Viscount's wife. Grudgingly he agreed, punching the mage hard enough to break his nose as soon as he was let free, he promised not to harm the Viscount and his whore, but not the mage. He left after collecting his things and stallion, never wanting to come back.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Destiny was a funny thing. Not even two months after he got out, he was right back with a contract for a monster. The Viscount went hunting and hasn't returned, people murmuring about neckers in the woods where the Viscount liked to hunt for game. </p><p>Letho was seething with rage by the time he found the man, somehow managed to get his stupid moronic self trapped in a fucking nest. A NEST. How stupid does one have to be to do that?! </p><p>Quickly dealing with the monsters and destroying the nest, Letho dragged the Viscount back by the arm, the man apologizing profusely for everything he and his wife had done to him, and promising all the coin the Witcher desired. That made the Witcher stop and look at the man, his brow lifting ever so slightly before a large grin appeared on his face and the next words out of his mouth made the Viscount freeze.</p><p>"Give me that which you have, but do not know." The Viscount's head fell. Law of surprise was never one to ignore, not ever, it was a sacred law, to ignore it would be to let terrible misfortune fall on him. The Viscount agreed quietly and they both continued on their way.</p><p>Upon reaching the Viscount's manor, they were greeted by the man's wife, a large smile on her face regardless of what just happened and threw her arms around her husband, excitedly announcing that she was with child. Letho stared at the Viscount as his eyes grew wide with horror and suddenly threw his head back and laughed so hard and loud that tears started to gather in his eyes.</p><p>Law of Surprise. A Child Surprise. A child that he may have fathered. Destiny was indeed a very funny thing.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Years later, when the events of that day had become a distant memory, Letho was riding across the country looking for work when he stumbled across a familiar figure just sitting on the side of the road. Curiosity peeked, he dismounted his stallion and lead the beast over to the figure sitting on the road, it didn't move.</p><p>"Long time no see, little snake." His voice was harsh, but not unkind, and the figure finally lifted its head. Cornflower blues staring up at him for a moment before the lute case in the figure's lap was dropped to the side and arms thrown around the large Witcher's shoulders. </p><p>Letho was still so uncertain what to do with these displays of affection, but for his son, he tried his damnedest to just 'roll with them', so he carefully wrapped one arm around the boy's waist and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a long time, Letho pointedly ignoring the dampness seeping into his armor, until the boy finally pulled away and wiped at his face hurriedly.</p><p>"Better?" The boy nodded some.</p><p>"Yes, sorry. I just…" Letho placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, gently squeezing, before bending down to pick up the lute thrown to the ground. </p><p>"Hush. Come. You can tell me a story while I take you for decent food, my little snake." The boy nodded, taking his lute from Letho and letting the large Witcher hoist him up onto the stallion. His boy looked a mess, torn clothing, shoes about to fall apart, his face covered with dirt. </p><p>Perhaps a change of clothes and a bath were in order first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What the fuck, Letho!? Why is Jaskier with you!?" Letho shrugged slightly.</p><p>"Why does he need a reason to hang out with his old man?" Geralt looked about ready to explode, so Ciri pipped up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And... apparently, I wanted to write this instead of smut for my other one. XD<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letho watched as his boy scrubbed at his skin till it turned red, an expression that could easily be counted as worry covering his face as he leaned forward in his seat across the room. Letho had taken them to the nearest decent Inn, demanding a room and bath followed by food, the owner of the Inn too scared of the giant Witcher to argue and just threw a key at him with a quiet squeak. </p><p>Letho had set his boy up in the room, ordering him to remove and throw out his clothing before setting him up in the bath then left to go find decent clothing for him at one of the near stores. Despite his appearance and nature, Letho made it a point to spoil his boy, any and all coin he had when together always went to him, and while he detested the brightly coloured clothing he began to prefer, Letho always made sure he had more then he could handle. </p><p>Now armed with at least three different coloured doublets, each one equally as vibrant and bright to match his boy's personality, a couple of pant options, and proper walking shoes, he watched as his boy just continued to scrub. Like he was trying to remove some unseen filth from his body. At one point his boy hissed and Letho moved close to see he had rubbed part of his arm hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>"Enough, Little Snake. Out." His boy dropped his head, giving a sullen nod, and stood from the bath. He stepped out carefully, using Letho's arm to steady himself all the while the Witcher took a towel and dapped at the too slender body of his boy. </p><p>"You haven't been eating." Another nod. Letho growled quietly and lead him to the table and forcing him to sit, pointing to the food there.</p><p>"Eat. All of it. Then you will tell me a story." Letho sat down across from his boy and watched as he ate, slowly. At least he was eating, soon he could get to the bottom of why his boy was so… Not what he should be.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Geralt watched from across their camp as Ciri sharpened her blade. Every time they had a hunt together he thought back to how he found her, the events leading to it, the people he hurt. Geralt's gaze dropped to the flames, letting out a puff of air in mild annoyance as his mind drifted to his bard. No matter how many years, the amount of tracking spells he begged out of Yennefer, the continuous searching. His bard had simply vanished.</p><p>After the dragon hunt, after watching Yennefer yell and walk away, the pain he felt, the annoyance of the one good thing still in his life that was there willingly, he snapped and said the worst thing he could think of to just end it. </p><p>'If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!' </p><p>Geralt frowned at the flames, the image of his bard's face appearing there, so he quickly poked at the sticks to make the flame crackle and shift to make the image go away. Ciri looked up at him from across the camp.</p><p>"You are thinking about it again, huh?" Geralt just grunted, staring at the flame still. Ciri sighed softly.</p><p>"You know he could still be out there? Maybe he is just… Hidden?" Geralt's brow pinched and he threw the stick in his hand at the fire.</p><p>"No hiding spell is that good that it blocks every single fucking tracking spell Yen can think of." Geralt ran a hand over his hair. "He's either captured and they are that good to block every attempt, or he's just dead." </p><p>Ciri frowned as she stared at him, putting down her sword and walked over to Geralt. Resting her head gently against his shoulder as he fisted his hands together and pressed them against his forehead. </p><p>"Dad." Geralt glanced at her, taking a breath. "You didn't do it. Okay?" Ciri took his hand into hers, holding it against her cheek.</p><p>"I made him leave… It is my fault." Geralt looked at the fire, frowning. Ciri was right, he knew that, but every time he thought about what he said to the bard, every time he thought about that happy bounce to his step or the way he called his name, he felt guilt crushing down on him. It took him a year after finding Ciri to even think about trying to hunt the bard down to apologize, another year to get Yennefer on favour asking terms. Geralt gave her a daughter for fucks sake. Another three years for Yennefer to use every tracking spell she could think of and even then seeking gout Triss' help for even more. </p><p>Ten years. It took ten years for Geralt to finally accept that his bard may be dead. Nothing worked. Along with that acceptance, Geralt felt like his world came to a stop, that his heart would explode in his chest, and he cried for the first time since he took the second trial. Ciri stayed close to him that night, cuddling close to him as she tried whispering words of comfort. Nothing worked when Geralt was like this, but having his child close helped. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Geralt and Ciri had heard word of a wyvern terrorizing a nearby village and went to go investigate. When they found the alderman, the man near shit himself at the sight of another Witcher, the reaction both amusing and confusing Geralt and Ciri. They were pointed in the direction in which the Witcher and his partner left in, leaving Geralt more confused, Witcher's rarely worked in pairs. </p><p>When they came across two horses tethered to two thick trees, Ciri and Geralt tethered their own just across from them and Geralt stepped closer to investigate the stallions. There was a smell on one, mild and bitter, leather and oil for one's sword. The other horse carried a familiar scent, but he couldn't place it, something flowery and bright. </p><p>Geralt tipped his head to Ciri as he started to lead them through trees, following the stronger bitter scent. They soon came across a clearing with a broken-down barn at the far side and Geralt's gaze narrowed as the hulking mass of a man was pacing lazily about the clearing. </p><p>"The fuck you doing boy?! It's not a god damn pet!" Geralt's posture snapped straight, he knew that voice, but who was he talking to? Just as Geralt was going to lead Ciri closer, the barn doors burst open and a large wyvern tore its way out and tried to take flight. Something came running up behind it and quickly jumped onto the things back, making it cry out as the something, someone, clamoured from his ass end to its shoulders and sliced threw the joins of its wings, making the creature scream and topple into the ground. </p><p>The hulking form stepped to the side as the monster flew past him, his attention now turning towards Geralt as he spotted the white-haired Witcher. </p><p>"Finish up, boy! Company." Geralt's eyes darted towards the hulking figure then back to the figure on top of the monster, watching as it sliced a few more times before burring a blade straight into the base of the skull and severed the spinal cord. The creature flailed about, twitched, and stilled. </p><p>Geralt watched as the figure climbed off of the monster, going about collecting bits of it, while the hulking figure came closer. Letho. All six-foot, muscle-bound, and forever glaring at life. He approached quickly, staring down at Geralt as if expecting something.</p><p>"Letho. Good to see you are well." The giant Witcher scoffed, sneering at Geralt. One moment, everything seemed fine, the next, Geralt found himself on the ground and staring up at the sky from the flat of his back. Blinking a few times, Geralt groaned and rolled onto his side as Ciri rushed to him and helped him to sit up.</p><p>"What the fuck, Letho!?" The giant Witcher sneered, lips drew back and baring his teeth at Geralt.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Wolf?" The way he said 'wolf' made Geralt flinch like the word was poison in the other's mouth. </p><p>"We heard word of the monster threatening the village and came to investigate!" Ciri said, helping Geralt to his feet. "We did not expect others to be here." </p><p>Letho let out a humourless laugh, throwing his head back with the motion before levelling them both with a glare and pointing at Geralt.</p><p>"He is not welcome around here. Not ever!" Letho seethed at Geralt, the white-haired Witcher and Ciri staring at Letho like he's lost his mind.</p><p>"Please stop being dramatic." The trio turned their attention to the new voice and Geralt nearly went on the ground again at the sight of the fourth person. </p><p>Jaskier. No, not Jaskier. Jaskier was human! This had to be a joke. Cornflower blue eyes jumped between the three of them, only they weren't normal, they had an almost unnaturally enthralling glow to them that made you want to get lost in them. Sandy brown hair wild and untamed, yet still somehow styled in windswept waves. </p><p>Geralt's mouth dropped as he watched Jaskier come closer to them, stopping next to Letho and leaning on his arm as he let out a heavy breath.</p><p>"There are two others in the barn, by the way. And if I ever ask for a wyvern pet again, just gut me." Jaskier wiped his hand across his shoulder, flicking the blood off of it. Letho smirked as he peered down at his boy. </p><p>"Oh? But you wanted one so badly." Letho laughed as Jaskier punched his shoulder, scrunching his nose.</p><p>"Uhm, excuse me?" Jaskier and Letho looked at Ciri as she spoke up, the girl holding up a stunned Geralt.</p><p>"Jaskier, right? You sang on a few of my name days before." Jaskier stared at the young woman in front of them, his brow pinching together in thought before grinning broadly and pointing a finger.</p><p>"Ciri! Little cub! It's so good to see you!" Ciri giggled as she rushed forward and hugged Jaskier, forgetting Geralt for a moment, and held tightly to the bard. Jaskier pulled her back and started looking her over.</p><p>"Such a fine young woman you are turning into! I'm certain much of that has to do with Vesemir, yes?" Jaskier smiled wide as he continued looking over Ciri, the girl nodding.</p><p>"And Yennefer." Jaskier paused, his wide smile falling immediately and he takes a step back from the girl, giving a small nod.</p><p>"I see." Jaskier looked over at Geralt, the Witcher was frozen in place still, and he turned his attention to Letho.</p><p>"I'm going to go harvest wyvern bits… Try not to hurt him too much." Letho grunted.</p><p>"No promises, little snake." Jaskier shrugged lightly and gave one final smile to Ciri, the girl completely confused with the sudden attitude change, and headed towards the barn. Only until he had disappeared inside the building had Geralt finally shaken off his shock.</p><p>"What the fuck, Letho!? Why is Jaskier with you!?" Letho shrugged slightly.</p><p>"Why does he need a reason to hang out with his old man?" Geralt looked about ready to explode, so Ciri pipped up.</p><p>"Old man"? You mean Jaskier's dad?" Letho gave a sharp nod. "Then where is he? We only saw two horses on our way here. Unless you buddied up." Letho let out another laugh, not all that kind, and grinned at Ciri. </p><p>"Little girl, I'm his old man." Ciri gasped and Geralt exploded.</p><p>"Not possible! Witcher's are sterile and you know it!" Geralt jabbed a finger against Letho's chest, easily slapped away.</p><p>"We are unless you have a crazy ass fucking woman desperate enough for kids that she higher a fucking mage to experiment on you." Geralt took a step back as Letho growled at him, narrowing his gaze.</p><p>"Julek. His name is Julek. He choose Jaskier when he decided he wanted to trop around as a bard for a while, and yes, we had a glamour made so he looked human. And yes, it is just that good of a glamour that even our amulets couldn't detect it." He folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Geralt. "And when I found him on the side of the road, broken, starving, and profoundly believing that he had nothing to live for… I helped him get better. That also meant finding a mage that could make a charm to block all forms of tracking magic." He gave Geralt a pointed look.</p><p>"Julek is my son, ironically enough he is also my Child Surprise from a contract payment." Geralt frowned deeply, staring just past Letho now as Jaskier came out of the barn with blood entrails in hand and placing them on a sunny rock then headed back in. </p><p>"He's not scared of Witcher's…" Letho watched Geralt carefully, dipping his head.</p><p>"Why should he be scared of his own Kin? Oh, I know…" Letho waved his hands in the air. "His blessed existence, the miracle that he breaths, was thrown away as the bane of someone else's existence." Letho glared at Geralt and the white-haired Witcher growled.</p><p>"I tried finding him! To apologize!" Letho got in Geralt's face.</p><p>"Too late! You pulled your head from your ass too late!" Geralt staggered a step back and watched as Letho turned on his heel and walked over to Jaskier, the bard cutting up the entrails he had brought out and stored them in vials from a bag they had. When he saw Letho approach, he smiled wide and tried shaking him off as the hulking man ruffled his hair. Ciri and Geralt watched from afar, shocked. </p><p>"If he's a Witcher… Why was he not trained like I was?" Ciri looked at Geralt. "I mean… He's genetically one of you guys, so why…?" Geralt slowly shook his head, scowling at the pair across from them. </p><p>"I don't know, Ciri. I…" Geralt frowned deeply, watching as he felt like a void opened up under his feet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Don't blame others for your shortcomings, Wolf. You've done it enough with my child" Letho seethed, glaring at Geralt. The white-haired Witcher scoffed at him.</p><p>"So what? He left me and you just welcomed him with open arms because he was your Child Surprise from who knows how many years ago?" Letho growled, staring at Geralt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter then I thought... buuuut... Here's another. ^~^</p><p>For those who have read it, I had changed a lot of the latter half of the previous chapter. Please re-read that before reading this one. There will e repeat info and confusion if you just read this one. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was slow to come back to himself, taking note that it was night out now, his side warmed by a fire. </p><p>"Did you have to hit him so hard?" Geralt recognized the voice as Jaskier's and he pressed himself to wake. He watched him down a Witcher potion! How was he alive?! </p><p>"He fucking deserved it." Letho's voice was nothing but a growl, the hulking Witcher glaring at Geralt's form.</p><p>"That's not the point, dad." Geralt's eyes shot open and focused on Jaskier. Everyone around the fire turned their attention to Geralt as the white-haired Witcher pushed himself to sit up, cupping a hand over his face and rubbed before staring at Jaskier intently. </p><p>"Welcome back, Geralt." Ciri spoke, smiling at Geralt. He looked over at her and smiled weakly, his gaze farting towards Letho who sat close by Jaskier with his arms crossed over his massive chest and a scowl firmly set.</p><p>"Nice punch, you fucker." Letho scoffed, rolling his eyes, and Jaskier smiled at the larger man. Ciri gave a sympathetic look.</p><p>"I don't believe Letho wishes to speak to you, Geralt." Ciri frowned a little bit. "And from what I was just told, I don't blame him." Geralt looked back at Letho, his gaze narrowing on him.</p><p>"And what exactly have you been told?" Jaskier rolled his eyes, he knew that tone. Geralt was always a skeptic and didn't believe anything easily. </p><p>"Well… Letho is Jaskier's dad. Sort of like how you are mine, the whole child surprise and everything," Geralt made a noise. "But he is also more than that." Geralt choked on his spit. </p><p>"Excuse me?" He looked back at Ciri then towards Jaskier, finally taking the man in. His cornflower blue were even more intense and practically glowing in the night, his pupils were long and narrow like his own instead of the human round he remembered. Jaskier looked stronger, more intense, his whole body radiating even more confidence than usual. Geralt's eyes suddenly darted about, looking for Jaskier's lute and as if he read his mind, Jaskier motioned beside Letho's leg to where his lute was sitting. </p><p>Letho's eyes darted toward the lute case next to him then back at Jaskier, reaching out and gently running a hand through his hair with great affection that Geralt had never seen from any Witcher, even with Ciri. He could only stare as Jaskier's eyes slowly closed and he leaned against Letho's arm. </p><p>"Take a rest, Little Snake. You did well. Still need to work on your finish, though." Jaskier grumbled, gabbing Letho in the rips, and rubbed his cheek on the large Witcher's shoulder to get more comfortable. Letho's eyes never left Jaskier until the boys breathing evened out and he slept soundly, only then did his eyes lift and turn towards Geralt and he glared at the other Witcher.</p><p>"How fucking dare you." Geralt jolted, leaning back slightly. "Saying the shit you did then showing up out of nowhere? I don't give a shit if you heard about the monster, you should have fucking left the moment you saw it was him." Ciri hid her self behind a cup, looking at everything other than the other two. </p><p>"Excuse me? I spent the last ten years looking for him!" Geralt hissed, glaring at Letho.</p><p>"He took himself off your hands, Wolf, just like you asked. You had no right." Letho bared his teeth. "You broke him. You broke his heart, it took my six of those ten repairing it, making him feel worth a damn!" Geralt sat frozen, staring wide-eyed at Letho.</p><p>"I… I wanted to apologize. I tried! But then Cintra was under threat and I had to go to Ciri." Geralt looked over at the girl and she smiled at him before going back to what she was doing, which was nothing, in particular, she just kept herself busy so not to interrupt.</p><p>"Don't blame others for your shortcomings, Wolf. You've done it enough with my child" Letho seethed, glaring at Geralt. The white-haired Witcher scoffed at him.</p><p>"So what? He left me and you just welcomed him with open arms because he was your Child Surprise from who knows how many years ago?" Letho growled, staring at Geralt.</p><p>"Wolf, I was experimented on. Jaskier is mine, by blood and surprise. Destiny was funny that way." Geralt's eyes went wide and his gaze jumped to Jaskier's sleeping form leaning against Letho. His mouth opened and closed multiple times, trying to find the right words. </p><p>"How…?" Letho rolled his eyes, carefully moving so that he could lay Jaskier's head in his lap, running his hand through the boy's hair a couple of times before looking back at Geralt.</p><p>"When he was born, I did claim him but I let him live with his birth mother for a time. Until I learned that she was an abusive little trollop. I'm certain you've seen the scars on his back?" Geralt nodded slowly. "You can thank her for them. The day I learned of the abuse, I rode as fast as I could to take him with me, his mother greeted me with disdain, little whore she was she didn't want to admit he was mine."  Letho looked at Jaskier. </p><p>"I knew as soon as I saw him, his cat-like pupils. I felt terrible at the idea of taking him to Kear Morhen for training, seeing as that is the last remaining keep suitable for it, so at the sprightly age of fourteen I had asked Jaskier what would please him." Letho looked back at Geralt. "I took him to the coast. He loves the water, playing in the sand. Fuck, the little shit even has a shell I found on the beach from then." Letho closed his eyes, keeping one of his hands on top Jaskier's head.</p><p>"He was so small. I gave him anything he wanted, anything I could give, he deserved a normal childhood regardless of who is was born as." Letho's gaze bore into Geralt. "His personality took a bit to bring out, that woman beat him daily for just being who he was. Witcher's aren't supposed to feel, but because he was born this way, his feelings are enhanced. Stronger, more intense, more real." the last word made something in Geralt's chest twist. </p><p>"R-real…?" Letho nodded, glaring hard at the white-haired Witcher.</p><p>"He followed you because he loved you. He proved it to you daily, hourly, if only to have you look at him, and then suddenly you bind yourself to a cunt of a sorceress." Geralt opened his mouth to protest, but Letho held up hid hand for him to just not talk.</p><p>"I know all about your Yennefer. Hoe she flaunted you in front of my son." Geralt stared, his mouth dry, and his hands fisted against his legs. </p><p>"Julek." Geralt's head snapped up. "His name, his real name, is Julek." Letho lifted a brow at Geralt. "You didn't really think he was named after a fucking flower, did you?" </p><p>Geralt lowered his gaze to his lap, lips pressed tightly together. That horrible feeling of guilt and regret filling him as he realizes just how little he cared to learn about his bard, the information that Jaskier had given willingly filled his mind, those bits that made Geralt realize only after it was too late that he cared more for the bard then he first realized. </p><p>Geralt looked back up towards Jaskier in Letho's lap, a frown still pulling his lips. He couldn't help it, whether Jaskier was human, Witcher, a fucking siren or vampire… Geralt would still be in love with the man and he was prepared to do anything to prove to the man, and apparently now Letho, that he will do anything to prove it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More tomorrow... hopefully. :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I will prove it, to you, and to Jaskier." Letho scoffed, lifting his gaze from Jaskier in his lap to Geralt, fixing the other Witcher with an unimpressed glare.</p><p>"I will enjoy watching you try."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, it's short, but I wanted to get something posted for this one. </p><p>Next one will be longer. ^0^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the night went on, Geralt and Letho had fallen into a meditative state while Ciri cuddled into her bedroll and fell asleep easily. Everything was quiet enough a steady calm that was easy to find rest with, except for when it wasn't. Geralt was suddenly pulled from his meditation by something, his brow pinching together as he looked about, searching for the disturbance. His eyes settling on Letho as the large Witcher was awake now as well and carefully maneuvering Jaskier onto his side and Geralt was dumbfounded to see tears streaking the bards face.</p><p>"What…?" Geralt hoped his voice came across as a whisper and Letho spared a glance at him before looking back at Jaskier as the smaller man let out a whimper.</p><p>"He gets nightmares from the things his mother did to him. The scars on his back are not the only ones he has." Geralt frowned, watching as Jaskier thrashed a couple of times before Letho placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him steady. </p><p>"I've never heard him have nightmares during the time we traveled together." Geralt's frown deepened, watching as Letho brushed Jaskier's hair from his face.</p><p>"That's because he felt safe around you. He knew you would always save him." Letho glared over at Geralt, his lips pressed into a firm scowl. "You are lucky he is as he is. He ran into a pack of wargs on his way down that mountain?" </p><p>Geralt flinched, his eyes growing wide and darting to Jaskier's sleeping form. He opened and closed his mouth, his best impression of a fish, and tried to find his words as he stared at the bard while a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. </p><p>"It was difficult, obviously, without a proper blade, but he managed to use the things around him." Letho smiled and gently pet Jaskier's hair again.</p><p>"If he doesn’t have nightmares if he feels safe…. Why is he having one now?" Letho leveled Geralt with a glare that was a perfect 'are you shitting me?' without words.</p><p>"You threw him away. You left him alone. Chose that witch at every turn. And you weren't there to save him." Every point made Geralt shrink in on himself, his frown deepening to the point it almost looked like it hurt. </p><p>"I know I messed up… I tried finding him again, tracking spells. Fuck, I begged Yennefer to keep trying." Letho's lip pulled back into a snarl.</p><p>"And yet you don't fucking learn." Letho gently lifted at a chain around Jaskier's neck and pulled out a medallion that looked exactly like the hulking Witcher's. "He has methods of staying hidden, as well as extra ones added by my desire to keep you from him." Geralt flinched back like he had been struck.</p><p>"I wanted to fix things!" Geralt hissed but Letho remained unimpressed.</p><p>"How is that bond to your witch going?" Geralt flinched back once again, scowling now as his eyes dropped to his hands fisted against his thighs and Letho made a noise. "Thought so."</p><p>"That is not the point, Letho!" Geralt scowled back at the other Witcher, and Letho sneered.</p><p>"Is it not? Are you not still here because you've realized you have feelings for him? You wish to fix things so you can have your bard returned to your side as nothing has happened?" Geralt's body tensed, blunt nails digging into his palms as his fists tightened against his thighs. "You thought you could just have him back? With your witch still attached to you? Pathetic. You would just end up hurting him again. How many times have you bedded the witch while "searching" for him? Hmm?"</p><p>Geralt looked away, scowling at the ground. It's true that he hand Yennefer had fallen into bed a couple of times, but everything he felt terrible after, itching a scratch that only returned the moment it left. Eventually, he and Yennefer had a serious talk about their bond and decided to try being just friends. Things were good between them, but they fought so often and over the stupidest things that got out of hand enough to almost ruin part of the Kear Morhen. </p><p>"you’re right, we did, but we don't anymore. We aren’t like that." Letho made a noise at the back of his throat, unbelieving.  </p><p>"I will believe it when I see it." Letho looked back at Jaskier finally, petting back his son's hair as he finally settled enough to stop thrashing about. Taking a slow breath, Letho maneuvered Jaskier's head into his lap as he continued to run his hand across Jaskier's hair. Geralt growled quietly at his words but watched still, completely transfixed at seeing such a gentle side from the viper Witcher.</p><p>"I will prove it, to you, and to Jaskier." Letho scoffed, lifting his gaze from Jaskier in his lap to Geralt, fixing the other Witcher with an unimpressed glare.</p><p>"I will enjoy watching you try."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: The group head out on the road and Geralt learns new things about his bard!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Give me five copper." Geralt frowned, brow pinching.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Letho rolled his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another! Yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the clearing was lit with sunlight the group packed up camp and headed out. Jaskier had come back to retrieve proof of the wyvern's death and strapped it to Letho's stallion, humming under his breath all the while, and got his own steed ready to depart.</p><p>"Mind if we travel with you for a bit?" Jaskier's head snapped towards Geralt, his brow shooting to his hairline at the question. He looked back at Letho, his eyes still wide, and the hulking Witcher simply shrugged as he hoisted himself up onto his horse.</p><p>"That is up to Julek." Letho looked at his son, his face remaining neutral, and Jaskier looked back at Geralt to study to white-haired Witcher for a moment. Sharp cornflower blue's darted towards Ciri and the girl's face broke out into a large smile from where she was perched on top her horse, his eyes landed back on Geralt and his lips pressed into a thin line.</p><p>"Do what pleases you, Witcher." Letho barely contained his smirk as he watched Geralt flinch. Jaskier pulled himself up onto his steed and was about to set him walking until Letho's hand darted out to grab his hand.</p><p>"You are forgetting something, little snake." Jaskier stared at Letho for a few beats before making a gasping noise and smacking himself on the forehead.</p><p>"Shit." Letho snickered quietly as Jaskier pulled out a familiar silver ring from one of his saddlebags, Geralt could feel his medallion hum for the briefest of moments as Jaskier slipped the ring on, his cornflower blues returning to that familiar color and shape that Geralt had fallen for while his body took on a leaner appearance, one more fitting of a bard. Geralt and Ciri stared in confusion at this, but Jaskier spoke up as if reading their minds.</p><p>"People don't like it if I have cat-like eyes, they often think me a siren or some other shit. It's easier to have a glamour that hides it." Geralt made a noise of understanding, staring at the ring. Jaskier always wore it, morning, noon, and night, that damn thing was always on the bard's hand. Now he understood why.</p><p>"Perhaps one day you will not need it, little snake." Jaskier smiled at his father before pulling on the reins of his horse and gently tapping his heel to the flank and setting the horse back towards town. Letho marched his horse next to Geralt as the Witcher pulled himself on top of Roach. </p><p>"I hope you know what you are doing, Wolf." Geralt's brow pinched as he looked to Letho. "He is not the same as when he was with you. Not only can he now take care of himself, but he could also probably kick your ass." Letho grinned at Geralt but the white-haired Witcher rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I doubt that. He may have the training, but I still have the experience he does not." Letho let out a loud laugh, making Jaskier and Ciri look back at him with brows lifted and Letho waved his hand off at them.</p><p>"Wolf." Letho looked back at Geralt. "I took him to Kear Morhen during the summers."</p><p>Geralt's spine snapped taught, turning wide eyes towards Jaskier as the bard was strumming on his lute, somehow managing to keep his stallion on the desired path with only his legs. Geralt looked back at Letho and the hulking Witcher was grinning at Geralt still for a couple more paces before ushering his horse forward to move beside Jaskier. </p><p>When they returned to town, Jaskier collected payment for Letho while the Witcher scared the living daylights out of everyone who crossed his path, the bouncy bard smiling and prancing about as he spoke to Letho. When payment was collected, a great deal more than agreed because of the surprise of a second wyvern, they headed to the market to resupply. </p><p>Letho watched as Jaskier bounced from store to store, ordering things they needed to be wrapped, and by the time Letho had handed over enough coin to pay for the items, they were already wrapped and ready to go. Geralt watched, amazed, at how well they worked together and couldn't help the pit of jealousy pulling his gut, wondering if he gave Jaskier the chance they would be working together like this. </p><p>At some point, Ciri had left Geralt's side and was running along with Jaskier from store to store, the both of them giggling quietly as they spoke together. Once again Geralt felt that pull of guilt for what he did to Jaskier on that mountain, wondering what their relationship would be like if Jaskier hadn't left. Geralt sighed, dipping his head and running a hand over his hair before looking back up to see Letho approaching him.</p><p>"Give me five copper." Geralt frowned, brow pinching.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Letho rolled his eyes. </p><p>"The dip shit ordered everything needed, but I had plans to get him a high-quality lute oil for his name day, this contract should have had enough left over to get it. But the little shit noticed we were low on a few things and restocked. Now I'm short." Letho growled under his breath, looking fondly and yet annoyedly towards where Jaskier and Ciri were now sitting on a random bench on the side of the street and munching on pastries. </p><p>"It's his name day?" Geralt asked surprised and Letho turned a glare on him.</p><p>"He traveled with you for twenty years and you didn't know when his name day was!?" Geralt turned guilty eyes away from Letho. "Let me guess… He picked on for you and made sure you had something special for it." Gerlt nodded. Every year, Jaskier would take money from his earnings singing and buy Geralt something, depending on how much money the bard had earned. </p><p>"He… Bought me a dagger once." Letho scoffed, shaking his head at Geralt.</p><p>"Sold it, I'm guessing?" To his surprise, Geralt shook his head and motioned towards Roach. He kept the dagger in his bags. It was such a beautifully designed blade, Geralt didn't have the heart to use it on anything and potentially break or lose it. However, of course, not using it made Jaskier believe that he didn't like the gift, so he downgraded those special once a year items to rare ingredients for his potions or a simple extravagantly designed pastry.</p><p>"Here." Geralt reached for the coin purse on his belt, he had plenty more in Roach's saddlebag and handed it to Letho. "Get whatever you need." </p><p>Letho looked at the pouch then at Geralt's face, the white-haired Witcher's eyes stuck on Jaskier. Letho made a noise in thanks and waved his hand towards the children, a silent direction for Geralt to go sit with them, and rushed off. Geralt slowly moved towards Jaskier and Ciri, pausing within earshot at their voices.</p><p>"I'm still so surprised to see you! You are turning into a fine young woman, little cub." Ciri giggled quietly at Jaskier's praise. "That must be thanks to dear Vesemir. As darling as Geralt can be, all that grunting might have turned you into a cave troll." Ciri laughed and Geralt found himself rolling his eyes fondly.</p><p>"Vesemir helped a great deal, yes. But Yennefer takes pride in what she has taught me!" Jaskier's smile faltered and no longer reached his eyes.</p><p>"Ah. Yes, Yennefer." Jaskier's eyes turned towards his lap and Ciri frowned as she saw the sudden change. Geralt wanted to just throw himself off the nearest cliff. Jaskier shook his head lightly and smiled a little wider, but still not reaching his eyes.</p><p>"I'm certain that the Sorceress has been taking great care with you, cub. She must be thrilled to have such a wonderful family." Ciri smiled, a little hesitant, and nodded.</p><p>"She might not say it, but yes, she is happy to have everyone." Jaskier turned his attention away from Ciri then, staring off at nothing. Geralt wanted nothing more than to run over to the bard and hold him tight, but at that moment Letho reappeared with a wrapped bundle under his arm. His eyes darting between Jaskier, Ciri, and Geralt.</p><p>"What happened?" Letho stared down at Geralt.</p><p>"Yennefer's name was mentioned… He shut off after that." Letho growled quietly, grabbing Geralt's shoulder and turned the Witcher to face him.</p><p>"This is what you've done to him. Every mention of that whore makes him like this. You best tell your fucking child surprise that as well, or so help me I will paint the picture for her and you will come across worse then what you have already." Geralt gave a small nod, his gaze turning back towards Jaskier as Letho released his hold on him, his shoulder still aching from where he was grabbed. </p><p>"Little Snake!" Jaskier lifted his head at Letho's booming voice, this time his smile reached his eyes. Letho sat down next to him and placed the package in his lap, leaning over and gently pressed his lips to the top of Jaskier's hair. "It's a day early, but," Letho motioned to the package. "Happy name day." </p><p>Jaskier blushed a little at the openly public display of affection from his father, sheepishly glancing towards Ciri and the girl was giggling quietly while eyeing the package with curiosity. Jaskier looked up at Letho and whispered a quiet thank you before opening the package and Geralt doesn't think he's ever seen Jaskier smile so bright. </p><p>"How did you…?!" Jaskier pulled out the vial of high-end lute oil as well as neatly wrapped set of lute strings, Geralt knew Letho would spend more then just the five copper he was missing but that was fine he owed so much to Jaskier and if he could secretly help that smile stay on the bards face, well… It was worth it. </p><p>"You were running out of your other stuff, plus your strings are looking thin, and I know how much the lady means to you." Jaskier smiled even more as he placed the items in his lap again and leaned up to hug Letho around the shoulders, the hulking Witcher wrapping one arm around Jaskier's waist and holding him close as Jaskier pressed against him.</p><p>"Thank you, dad." The 'dad' was whispered lowly for obvious reason, but Letho smiled none the less. Jaskier then turned to Ciri and started chattering away, telling her how he would teach her how to play the lute, because a princess needs to know more than just how to swing a sword about, and Geralt smiled as he finally walked over to join the trio. He stood just off to the side while he and Letho listened to the two chatter away happily. </p><p>It wasn't until the sun started to set that they decided not to stay at an inn and just make camp in the woods, gathering their horses and finding a place just before it got dark. Jaskier and Ciri made camp while the Witcher's went hunting, bringing back a deer for dinner. Geralt watched as Letho handed a carving blade to Jaskier and the bard got to work prepping the deer. Despite knowing, somewhat, how to do it, Ciri had asked Jaskier to walk her through what he was doing. Her eyes bright as she listened to everything he said, Geralt has tried teaching her but he was never good with words and ended up demonstrating in place of speaking.</p><p>Once they had all settled and waited for the meat to cook, Jaskier pulled out his lute and walked Ciri through the proper care of it, showing her how to change the strings and polish it neatly so it was smooth and pristine and not clumpy or lazy looking. Ciri smiled the entire time, even when Jaskier pushed the lute into her lap and began instructing her on cords and the like. </p><p>The evening was going perfect, the Witcher's enjoying the sight of their children getting along while Jaskier and Ciri traded the occasional jibe and breaking into fits of laughter. Suddenly Jaskier went still and his eyes dropped, the smile vanishing from his face, Letho was about to ask him what was wrong but suddenly the scent of gooseberries and lilac filled the air and everyone's attention turned to see a white mare stop by their camp and violet eyes staring down at all of them. How did Jaskier know she was there before any of them?</p><p>"Yennefer."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guesses on how well this is going to go? XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I don't have any crows-feet, thank you. In fact, I believe I look EXACTLY the same." Letho snorted, amused at his son's choice of words, and went back to poking at the fire. </p><p>"So I see…" Yennefer looked at Geralt then at Ciri then back to Jaskier, completely ignoring Letho. "Geralt, rather irresponsible of you to let our daughter associate with a monster."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YAY! One more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letho's jaw clamped shut so hard everyone's eyes turned towards the practically painful cracking of teeth against teeth and his grip tightened around the stick he was using to stoke the fire. Yennefer seemed to only care for about three seconds before walking over to Geralt and planting a kiss directly on his lips.</p><p>"Geralt, lovely to see you." She either didn't notice or just didn't care, as Geralt was so frozen in place he didn't return her affections. Ciri's brow was creased with worry at the sudden change in the atmosphere while Jaskier kept his eyes downcast and occupied himself with his lute.</p><p>"Bard!" He barely looked up as Yennefer addressed him. "We were beginning to think you dead what with not being able to be tracked. So nice to see you alive!" Jaskier rolled his eyes at her overzealous behavior towards him.</p><p>"Yes, yes. I am clearly alive, as you can see." Yennefer's brow lifted slightly, a small smile pulling her lips.</p><p>"Those crows-feet seem to be coming in well." Jaskier rolled his eyes and set his lute to the side now, lifting his head enough for Yennefer to get a good look at him. Her lips parted slightly at what she saw. </p><p>"I don't have any crows-feet, thank you. In fact, I believe I look EXACTLY the same." Letho snorted, amused at his son's choice of words, and went back to poking at the fire. </p><p>"So I see…" Yennefer looked at Geralt then at Ciri then back to Jaskier, completely ignoring Letho. "Geralt, rather irresponsible of you to let our daughter associate with a monster." </p><p>Letho's grip tightened on the stick so hard that it splintered, throwing it to the side he rose to his feet. All the while Jaskier's face went pale but his eyes filled with a raging storm, Ciri gasped loudly and began protesting, while Geralt leveled Yennefer with a glare. </p><p>"Take that back you fucking whore!" Letho pointed in Yennefer's direction, the sorceress only just then acknowledging the giant Witcher's presence. </p><p>"Excuse you. The man isn't aging, he is more resilient than a damn cockroach, and he can avoid tracking magic." Yennefer placed her hands on her hips. "What else can he possibly be?" </p><p>Jaskier chose that moment to stand and stalk off into the woods, his head bowed and shoulders hunched, he can't deal with her being there. He knew that with Geralt around that she would show up eventually, but he had foolishly thought that he had at least a couple of weeks, months, before she would appear. Geralt called after him but he ignored it, he refused to be there. Ciri looked at Letho and had a silent conversation with him before she ran off after Jaskier, not wanting him to be alone. Yennefer scowled at Geralt and made to step after Ciri when the girl ran off, but Letho snatched her wrist and kept her from following.</p><p>"Call my son a Monster one more time, I fucking dare you." Letho seethed at her and Yennefer's eyes narrowed at him.</p><p>"Son? Excuse me, Witcher, but I believe you lot are infertile." Yennefer smiled coyly with her words and Letho squeezed his grip on her wrist.</p><p>"Not if one of you fucking mages experiment on us." Yennefer's eyes widened and her gaze snapped towards Geralt, the white-haired Witcher giving a small nod to agree with Letho's words. Yennefer's eyes went even wider and a large smile pulled at her lips as she looked back at the Witcher holding her.</p><p>"How was it done!? Who did it!? If they were able to make you fertile then perhaps they can adapt for something complicated! Regrow something perhaps? Oh! The possibilities! Geralt!" Yennefer turned her wide smile over to the other Witcher but it fell as she saw the look on his face, a mix of horror and pain. </p><p>"No, Yen.  I… We agreed." Yennefer scoffed loudly, pulling her hand back from Letho who released her easily now that she was not aiming to go after Jaskier. </p><p>"Why not!? If we can have a child together, who says we can't change what we decided?!" Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, grumbling quietly. </p><p>"Because I don't want it, Yen." Yennefer screeched and stepped towards Geralt just as Letho began speaking.</p><p>"Not to mention that the mage is dead." Yennefer gasped loudly and Geralt turned a questioning gaze to him. Letho shrugged. "What? Did you expect me to let the man who experimented on, may have killed, me live? Not to mention the torment he assisted that whore with for Julek." Yennefer scowled.</p><p>"Who the fuck is Julek?" Letho rolled his eyes and pointed in the direction Jaskier disappeared to. Yennefer followed the point and made a small 'oh' noise, her gaze dropping slightly before looking back to Geralt.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know we agreed to only friends, I just got… Carried away." Geralt snorted, a small tick of a smile. Letho growled and Geralt looked at him, scowling.</p><p>"I'm allowed to enjoy my friendship with her." Letho's lips pulled back into a full snarl.</p><p>"Travel with your cunt. She is not welcome around Julek," Letho pointed at Geralt. "And neither are you when she is present unless your fucking wish has been reversed." Yennefer's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Excuse you! Who the fuck do you think you are to order me around!?" Letho rose to full height, staring down at the sorceress with his lips pulled back with a snarl. </p><p>"I am one of the last Viper Witcher's, Kingslayer, and father to that boy who you trampled on by parading around your relationship with the Wolf. A relationship you never wanted, I might add." Yennefer, to her credit, stood her ground right up until that last line, then she flinched and looked away with a deep frown. "You knew about Julek's feelings for the Wolf, you poked in his head, and flaunted around like it was your damn given right!" Geralt's eyes widened as he looked towards Yennefer.</p><p>"Yen…?" Geralt's voice sounded small even to him and the sorceress looked at him with a look of guilt on her face.</p><p>"It's not what it sounds like." Letho barked a nasty laugh. </p><p>"The fuck it's not! You saw the bond Wolf had with Julek, but because of the wish he made, you figured if you couldn't have him, none could, right? Keep the man running back to your bed only." Yennefer scowled, but the guilt was still there, and Geralt felt his blood run cold. </p><p>"You knew about my feelings for him before I did… You took advantage of my wish to keep you alive." Yennefer looked at the ground, worrying her lower lip between her teeth before giving a small nod. Geralt growled at her, rising to his feet and balled his hands at his sides.</p><p>"Yen… We are going to start listening for anything regarding another djinn." Yennefer's gaze snapped up towards Geralt, her eyes were wide. "We are going to have my wish reversed." Yennefer opened her mouth to retort but was cut off as a loud deafening roar filled the air. The trio spared each other barely a glance before running into the trees, the Witcher's grabbing their blades on the way, taking off at a sprint. It didn't take long before the sound of a sword clashing against something was heard, Ciri's voice strained as she yelled.</p><p>"Jaskier!" Geralt willed his legs to move faster just as Letho dipped his body at a lower angle and managed to get a few feet in front of him and Yennefer before skidding to a stop as they ran to the edge of a sharp drop. Geralt peered down to see Ciri crouched, blood running down the side of her head, Jaskier was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Geralt and Letho continued to look about, trying to assess the danger, and they both froze as their gaze settled on not one, but three fiends all thundering about each other, fighting each other.</p><p>"Ciri! Where is Jaskier?!" Geralt peered down at the girl as she grew pail, pointing over at the three fiends. Geralt felt his blood run cold and Letho gripped the hilt of his sword so hard his knuckles turned white in his grip. Yennefer's gaze narrowed and both Witchers took a steadying breath, only then realizing that their medallions were humming erratically. Yennefer waved her hand in the air and spoke a few words of elder under her breath and suddenly the fiend's where gone.</p><p>"Illusion…" The Witcher's carefully jumped down the drop-off, Yennefer watching from her vantage point, and Geralt rushed to Ciri as she stared with wide eyes.</p><p>"But… It… It was so real!" She looked at Geralt and the Witcher nodded sadly.</p><p>"They can be, yes. Are you hurt?" She shook her head but then gasped as she remembered something and rushed to where the illusion was, looking around frantically.</p><p>"Jaskier! He was here!" She kept looking around as Letho paused in the middle and looked about, his lips firmly set into a scowl. A glint caught his eye and he walked over to it, his lips pulling back into a vicious snarl as he held Jaskier's glamour ring between his fingers but the bard was nowhere to be seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... And now to work on the other story! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Throwing his sword to the ground, Letho ran for the dropoff and clawed his way up, grabbing hold of Yennefer's ankle as the sorceress went to step away and hoisted himself up and grabbed her throat. </p><p>"Letho!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is... Shorter? then everything else? But it seemed like a good spot to end it. o.o</p><p>Next one should be longer. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letho stared down at the ring in his hand, his grip shaking as his lips pulled back into an ugly snarl.</p><p>"Find anything?" Yennefer called from up high and Letho seethed. Throwing his sword to the ground, Letho ran for the dropoff and clawed his way up, grabbing hold of Yennefer's ankle as the sorceress went to step away and hoisted himself up and grabbed her throat. </p><p>"Letho!" Geralt ran after him, needing to find a different path back up the sharp drop of the hill, and grabbed at Letho's wrist. "Let her go!"</p><p>"Fuck you! This is her fault!" Letho tightened his grip on Yennefer's throat as the woman clawed at his wrist, gathering what energy she could so she could knock the giant Witcher away from her.</p><p>"If she didn't show up, he never would have left the camp! If she didn't flaunt in front of him, he would still be happy!" Geralt kept trying to pull Letho off of Yennefer but the sorceress thrust her palm hard against Letho's chest and sent the large Witcher back, coughing loudly as she touched her throat and glared at letho as the larger Witcher stumbled back to his feet. </p><p>"It's not my fault that the bard is stupid and wandered off alone!" Letho snarled and charged at Yennefer again, this time being blocked by Geralt as eh white-haired Witcher wrapped his arms around Letho and held him back.</p><p>"Fuck you, you filthy whore!" Letho snapped his arms open and shut quickly, taking Geralt off guard and Letho snarled at him too. "And you! Stop protecting her!" Letho jabbed his finger against Geralt's chest. "If you want any chance of telling Julek how you feel, fucking stop protecting her!" </p><p>Yennefer stared wide-eyed at the men for a moment before laughter was bursting from her, her whole body trembling with mirth as she pointed at the two of them.</p><p>"Seriously, Geralt? Do you think you're in love with the bard? A human bard!?" Letho turned his snarl onto Yennefer again.</p><p>"He isn't human! He is my so-"</p><p>"Your son, yes, yes. You've said as such, but I did not see any proof!" Yennefer waved her hand about in Geralt's direction. "And even if he was, I would have been able to sense it when I healed him from when the djinn attacked him!" </p><p>Letho scoffed loudly and Geralt scowled at Yennefer, both Witcher's turning their attention to Ciri as the girl came up the hill, Letho reached out and took her hand to pull her up the last step of the incline while Geralt checked her over for injuries as the girl offered Letho his discarded blade. </p><p>"Julek has charms and protection hex's on all of his accessories. He was raised by a fucking Witcher, did you think I'd let him run off without protection?" Letho growled at Yennefer. "Each one of those enchantments cost me everything from my contracts and then some, but for his safety, I'd cut off my own fucking arm." Yennefer threw her hands up.</p><p>"Fine, fine! Say he is as you say. Why would someone take him, huh? What makes him special?" Geralt rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Other then him being the child of a Witcher?" Everyone's attention went to Letho as the large Witcher suddenly took in a sharp breath, his eyes growing wide.</p><p>"Not possible…" Letho ran back towards camp, the other three staring at one another in confusion before following after the large Witcher. When they reached camp, they saw Letho had already gathered his thing and packing them away on his stallion.</p><p>"Letho?" The viper didn't answer, he just kept packing until it was all done. </p><p>"You," He points at Geralt. "If you are serious about it, break the fucking wish. Do it. Or else the next time I see you around Julek, I will end you." Letho hoisted himself up into the saddle of his stallion, having tied Jaskier's mount to it a lead to bring it along. "And you," He looked at Yennefer. "If I find you have ANY part in this… No amount of power you hold will safe you from me."</p><p>Yennefer scowled and threw her hands up in a dismissive manner, Letho spared a small smile towards Ciri before kicking his mount's sides and set off in a hard gallop. Geralt turned his attention towards Yennefer.</p><p>"Why does he think you are involved?" Yennefer shrugged.</p><p>"Seriously? You are going to get suspicious of me because of something a known unstable Witcher says? Honestly, Geralt." Yennefer reached out to touch Geralt's cheek but he slapped her hand away, a firm scowl set on his face.</p><p>"I am done with your games, Yen." The sorceress scoffed.</p><p>"The only thing you don't know about is that, yes, I have a group of people outside of the chapter looking into how to return fertility to people like me. That's it! There is no way they would take Jaskier, they are strictly book bound!"</p><p>Geralt and Ciri both shared a look, frowning, before settling Yennefer with a look, something was off about the sorceress but they couldn't pinpoint it. Yennefer was always a coin toss about her personality, one moment she could be the caring mother figure Ciri adored, the next she was a complete and utter she-devil with no remorse. </p><p>The way Yennefer stood close to Geralt, the look in her eye, and the forced casual look she was trying to portray… Ciri decided to keep an eye on Yennefer, just in case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Let the Witcher in, gentlemen. He and I have business." The guard in front of Letho hesitated for a moment before stepping to the side and motioning for the large Witcher to go inside.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more for the evening!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jaskier opened his eyes, he immediately regretted it, the light in the room stung his eyes and made his head pound. A small voice in the back of his head, Letho's, reminded him that if he ever had situations like this the first thing for him to do was check for injuries. So he took a deep breath, sore but not painful, bruised ribs. Wiggling his toes he slowly moved his ankles and bent his knees, nothing painful there, he shifted his hips side to side and flinched a little as he twisted them to the left, bruised. He couldn't pat himself down, wiggling his fingers and wrists he found he was chained with his hands above his head, nothing hurt there. </p><p>He could feel a wet spot where his doublet clung to his side and his lips pressed into a small frown as he tried opening his eyes again. Squinting at first to get used to the light again, when he managed to open his eyes completely he looked down and huffed at the blood staining the expensive fabric of his top. Lovely.</p><p>"Ah, look! He's awake!" Jaskier's head snapped up, his eyes squinting at the new face he's never seen before. "Time to work you over, my boy!" The man chirped happily like this was completely normal.</p><p>"Work me over? Dear sir, I believe you should buy me dinner first." The man cackled, smiling over at Jaskier as he walked over with a small bag in hand and setting it down on a nearby table before grabbing a chair and setting it down in front of Jaskier.</p><p>"You, dear boy, are very very special." Jaskier rolled his eyes, scoffing quietly.</p><p>"Is that right?" Jaskier wiggled his hands in the cuffs. "If I'm so special, you'd think Id' be treated better." The man cackled again, waggling a finger at Jaskier as he stood from his seat. </p><p>"Tsk, tsk. We are smarter than that, my boy. Jullian, the only son of the Viscount of Lettenhove's wife.  Jaskier, bard to the White Wolf. But alas, those names don't mean as much as Julek, the biological son of the Viper Witcher Letho." The man smiled as he walked over to Jaskier and hooked a finger around the chain on the bard's neck, pulling slowly and the snake medallion slipped from under his shirt, dangling now at eye level as the stranger lifted it. "We know all about you, my dear boy. There is just… One last thing missing." </p><p>Jaskier's breathing picked up, his heart hammering in his ears, and the man smiled wickedly at him. Suddenly there was a sharp prick in his neck and his vision grew fuzzy.</p><p>"My name is Alex, my dear boy, and we are going to have such fun together." A quiet whimper left Jaskier's throat and he tried to fight it, but soon his world turned black.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Letho rode the horses hard for days, resting only long enough so that the horses don't just keel over at any moment. Luckily it didn't take long to reach his destination, Aretuza was as gloomy as ever, Letho hated the place, but he needed help from the one who created his son's enchantments. </p><p>"You, Witcher! You can't be here!" A guard called out to Letho and stepped forward, blocking the large Witcher's path.</p><p>"I need to speak to Vigo. It's urgent!" The guard paused for a moment, leaning from foot to foot and looked back at his fellow guardsmen. They both looked hesitant but the large doors suddenly swing open to reveal a woman dressed in an elegant gown, hair tied high in a bun.</p><p>"Let the Witcher in, gentlemen. He and I have business." The guard in front of Letho hesitated for a moment before stepping to the side and motioning for the large Witcher to go inside. </p><p>"I am surprised to see you here, Letho. How long has it been? Sixty, seventy years?" Letho gave a small nod, the doors closing behind them as he followed the woman.</p><p>"I need your assistance, Fringilla. I can't pay you right now for it, but--" Fringilla lifted a hand to silence him and they stepped into her office.</p><p>"You approached the doors at a quick pace, I assume it is urgent." The woman sat down in her chair, staring expectantly at the Witcher.</p><p>"Julek. He was taken," Fringilla's lips parted slightly, standing up from her chair and walked around her desk. "I don't know by who, but I need to use the tracker for his enchantment." </p><p>The sorceress was already pulling out a spare map and a few bottles of ingredients, walking back to her desk she laid it all out, plucking a metal charm from a drawer in her desk and placing it in the center of the map.  Letho watched patiently, arms folded over his chest, and shifted his weight from foot to foot in an anxious behavior that could almost be classed as human. </p><p>Fringilla mixed her ingredients and poured them out onto the map, plucking the metal charm up and hovering her hand over the map and speaking a few words in elder. Moving her hand across the map, the edges began to fizz and spark, pieces of the map burning away, various towns remaining untouched on the map. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and Fringilla yelped, the map fragments bursting like fireworks and she had to drop the metal charm as it grew hot. </p><p>"What the fuck just happened?!" Letho rushed to her side to look at her hand for injury, seeing she was unmarked, he looked at her face.</p><p>"The tracking… It's being blocked!" She looked at Letho. "I'm so sorry, I can't give you an answer right now. It will take time to figure out what sort of spell is blocking the tracking." Letho felt his breath leave his lungs and he sunk into the sorceress' chair. </p><p>"I will figure it out, Letho. Nothing can block my magic forever, just give me some time, okay?" Letho nodded ever so slightly despite the dread seeping its way into his heart. </p><p>He would keep looking, trying to find answers, a lead. While Fringilla worked, he would search every possible lead he can find. He didn't know where his son was, but predictably, he was on a clock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The liquid he was mixing turned from a baby vomit green to the most brilliant pink and Alex made a noise, his gaze snapping over towards Jaksier and his lips curled into a large feral grin.</p>
<p>"Interesting." Jaskier's body began to tremble as Alex reached for something that looked similar to the xenovox he's seen Geralt keep on hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapterrrrr~!</p>
<p>I feel like I am redeeming myself for the short/rushed feeling I had from chapter 7. @v@</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Three Days Gone~</b>
</p>
<p>Jaskier bit his tongue as a long thin instrument was shoved into his abdomen, his eyes screwing shut. Apparently, his new bestie, Alex, wanted to see what mutations Letho had passed onto him, if he was more human then Witcher or visa-versa. Did he have enhanced strength? Better Sight? Could he hear a pin drop from across the room?</p>
<p>Alex had so many questions and the man was intent on finding answers to all of them. One morning, morning? Or was it night? Whatever, Alex had Jaskier strapped to a table and stripped of all his clothing. The man had spent the first day writing down every question he wanted answers too, they were spread all over his desk. After using a slip of paper with the silhouette of a human body on it to catalog ever scar Alex could find on Jaskier's body, he had begun taking samples. </p>
<p>Blood, saliva, Alex even took samples of his excrement's and made Jaskier gag, not wanting to know what the fuck he was going to do with those. Nope! Alex soon began taking small skin samples as well as hair, mixing them with various vials of liquids that Jaskier wished he could ignore the stench of. Soon, the needle-like instrument was pulled from his gut and he winced, glaring at Alex from the pinch it caused. </p>
<p>"Now, now, don't be like that, my boy! We are just scraping the tip of the iceberg!" Jaskier rolled his eyes and scowled at the man. Alex simply ignored him as he hummed happily, bouncing about his table of toys and vials. Plucking a few ingredients and liquids from other vials, he mixed it all with a small chunk of something that Jaskier realized was from inside his body. </p>
<p>When Alex placed a drop of one last liquid into the vial, the liquid he was mixing turned from a baby vomit green to the most brilliant pink and Alex made a noise, his gaze snapping over towards Jaksier and his lips curled into a large feral grin.</p>
<p>"Interesting." Jaskier's body began to tremble as Alex reached for something that looked similar to the xenovox he's seen Geralt keep on hand.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>~One Week Gone~</b>
</p>
<p>Despite his worry for his bard, Geralt took Letho's words to heart and began searching for the rumor of any djinn and Ciri was more than happy to help him. Geralt chose to ignore the feelings stirring under his breast when Yennefer announced she had business elsewhere four days after they started to travel together, he and Ciri both sharing a doubting look before dismissing it for the time being and continued on their way. </p>
<p>They hadn't heard from Letho or what he was doing and while Geralt desperately wanted information on his bard, he needed to focus on his won task. Town after town, they came up empty-handed and the days just continued to pass by, each new morning bringing a fresh wave of anxiety that Geralt did not appreciate knowing. </p>
<p>"He'll be ok." Geralt looked at Ciri as she steered her horse near Roach, they were headed towards another dead-end town with the barest hint of what they were looking for. "He had ten years without being found." Geralt grunted.</p>
<p>"He had his father with him. He wasn't just lost." Ciri frowned ever so slightly and looked at her hands, a small noise coming from her throat.</p>
<p>"Maybe they are only holding him? Keeping him for ransom?" Ciri looked at Geralt, hope in her gaze, and Geralt gave the barest of nods.</p>
<p>"Perhaps." But unlikely, he thought bitterly. As they approached the town, they dismounted their horses and walked them down the streets, asking anyone who would give them the time of day about rumors of the djinn. </p>
<p>A day later, they left the town disheartened and empty-handed. Geralt began to wonder if he would ever be able to undo his wish.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>~Two Weeks Gone~</b>
</p>
<p>Letho lazily paced from one end of the room to the other, arms folded over his chest, as he stared at the man tied to the chair. </p>
<p>"Let me ask again," Fringilla walked over from her perch against a table. "Where are the rest of your group?" The man sneered at her coyly.</p>
<p>"There busy blowin' your sist'a." Fringilla's passive expression turned into one of mild annoyance.</p>
<p>"I have been tolerant of your behavior, kept the Witcher at bay, but you are beginning to test my patience." the sorceress cupped her hands together in front of her, staring down her nose at the man.</p>
<p>"Look, lady, I dun't know the fuck you talkin' about. M'kay? So how's about you just untie me an we's forget about 'dis whole mess." Letho growled and paused mid-step, looking from the man towards the sorceress and she just flicked her wrist towards him. Silent permission. Letho stalked forward, unfolding his arms and cracking his knuckles, the man began shrieking.</p>
<p>"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Letho loomed over the small human, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "We's was paid a royal sum to do it!" Letho leaned forwards, gripping the back of the chair.</p>
<p>"Do what?" His voice was a low dangerous growl.</p>
<p>"We's handed off to another group! They's was specific!" The man began trembling in his rantings. "Waits twenty-four hours before meetin' thems at the specified town and give the man to them! Head covered, knocked unconscious! Wes was told he was loud!" Letho growled menacingly. "I-I can shows ya on a map!!" </p>
<p>Fringilla was at his side in an instant, map open and ready, and the man quickly pointed out the two towns they traveled past before settling on one backwater piece of shit town that gods know how it's still there. </p>
<p>"Wes handed 'im off there! I don' know more! I sware!" Letho peered up at Fringilla, the sorceress' focus on the map for a moment longer before looking at Letho and gave a curt nod towards the sniffling man. Letho looked back at him, rearing his hand back as if to pull his blades and suddenly the pungent stench of urine filled the air strong enough to make even Fringilla winkle her nose and turn her gaze on the man. Letho's brow lifted slightly and he dropped his hand, leaning over the man again.</p>
<p>"Tell anyone else you saw us, and I will hunt you down." The man nodded vigorously, now sobbing ugly, and Letho ripped one of his wrists free of the ropes keeping him tied. The man can do the rest, and if not… Well… That's not his concern. Letho stepped over to Fringilla just as the sorceress summoned a portal, giving one wary glance at Letho before they both stepped threw.</p>
<p>Stepping out into a pissing rain street, Letho lifted one hand and hovered it over the sorceress' head as they ducked under the nearest cover. The Witcher took a deep breath. The town smelt like animal shit and drunk hopelessness, but under it all… Letho turned his head towards an alley, working his way over and standing at the opening while his companion worked a quick spell that shielded her from the rain. The potent scent of fear, confusion, and some sort of drug used to sedate. The scent was attached to every nook and cranny of the buildings creating the alleyway, the narrow path sheltered by the roofing, and the stench preserved.</p>
<p>Letho looked to Fringilla and the sorceress gave a small nod before stepping into the alley and began working a spell.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>~Four Days Gone~</b>
</p>
<p>Alex spun around in his chair, passing the time with idle chatter despite Jaskier's lack of reply. </p>
<p>"-- and you wouldn't believe it! The brute just stomped right in and took my bed! My bed!" Alex burst into laughter while Jaskier rolled his eyes. The bard was achingly sore, his arms still chained overhead and slowly his fingers were becoming numb from the lack of blood flow. Just as Alex was about to rip off into another story, there was the snapping crackling noise of a portal opening and their attention turned towards the door. </p>
<p>Alex bounced to his feet and went to open the door, keeping the new arrival hidden. Their voice muffled, but Alex responded.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, quite certain." A Pause. More muffling.</p>
<p>"I believe it is a mutation of sorts. A gift perhaps?" Alex smiled wide as the voice muffled more. </p>
<p>"I can do some research?" An affirmative muffle. Alex's smile grew wider as the muffling turned sour, a threat?</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to damage the precious cargo he holds." Alex looked over to Jaskier, smiling more. "A man capable of not only siring but carrying children? Absolutely fascinating and in no way shall it be damaged. Perhaps a few scrapes, make him co-operative?" There was another affirmative noise.</p>
<p>Jaskier's heart dropped to his stomach and his eyes began to sting. He wished desperately for Geralt, or his father, to find him. Soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note... I updated the tags as well...</p>
<p>I couldn't resist the Mpreg... It's just... Ugh! Jaskier Geralt babies are too adorable to not to!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The man spun around to look at Yennefer, a feral smile splayed across his lips. </p><p>"My lady?" </p><p>"Remind me to pay you more."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Runs in, drops this here, then runs away screaming* I REGRET NOTHING!!</p><p>CW? I think? (Let me know if this warning needs to be here?)<br/>Jaskier 'sexual' torment... of sorts, I think?<br/>Stuff happens (no rape, I promise) and it's not gentle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~One Month Gone~</b>
</p><p>Geralt wanted to scream out in frustration. Another lie told, another dead end, another waste of time, and he still hasn't heard any word about Jaskier! He slumped to his knees on the ground in front of the cave he and Ciri had just finished scouring through and pushed his hands in his hair and gripped the strands as he hunched forward, closing his eyes tightly. </p><p>Letho was nowhere to be found, no word sent, no progress, or anything. Yennefer just vanished not four days after Jaskier was taken and hasn't been seen since, no sense from their bond, nothing! This was going to drive Geralt mad, he just knew it. </p><p>"Geralt?" He looked up over his shoulder to see Ciri coming up behind him, a sad smile on her face. He sighed and got to his feet, running a hand over his hair to smooth it out, and turned to face her properly.</p><p>"I know this sort of… Sucks? But we just have to keep looking. It's not like all the djin just vanished." Geralt snorted at her words, giving a small nod as he looked back into the cave. A deep frown pulling his lips.</p><p>"I feel we are going in circles… Like There was a timeline I missed and he's already gone." Ciri frowned and stepped closer to Geralt, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and the Witcher wrapped one of his around her shoulders and held her close.</p><p>"We'll find a djinn, Geralt. I know it. Then we will find Jaskier and be together again." She smiles widely up at him and Geralt nods, smiling at his girl for a moment, then looking out to the trees. He had only just found his bard again and lost him, he needed to find Jaskier. He needed the bard to know how he felt.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <b>~Two Months Gone~</b>
</p><p>He finally screamed. </p><p>Jaskier was placed stomach down, star-fished, and tied to a table that had a small incline around the hip area. Jaskier was a lover to all, woman, men, didn't matter so long as he could give the feeling of being cared for and fool himself into thinking it was his Witcher giving it back to him, but never once had he been the bottom of his male partnerships. That was saved for someone else. </p><p>Laid bare, tied tightly, Jaskier screamed as Alex used too many fingers too fast to stretch him, using one of his instruments to keep him open while taking another long thin one like in the past and used to prod about his delicate, sensitive, insides. Alex simply "oo's" and "awws" as he took notes.</p><p>"Fascinating!" Alex slapped his quill down and pulled his instruments free. "Did you realize you have two different pathways? One that leads to your womb, the other for your intestines." Alex tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table. "Fascinating. I assume during intercourse that one would close, while the other opens? Or maybe they both just stay as they are and if someone is lucky they get the right one?" Alex made a small noise of pondering, tapping his finger now against his chin. </p><p>Suddenly the door burst open and someone Jaskier hasn't seen before rushed over to Alex with a book thick that it took both hands to carry. "How much do you think we can get paid If we present this?" </p><p>The stranger carrying the book flips open the massive pages, flipping rapidly through half of them before stopping and pointing at something within. There was a long silence and Jaskier began to worry just as Alex's lips tugged into a feral, greedy, smile and looked at Jaskier.</p><p>"Enough to retire for the next hundred years." Jaskier tugged at his bonds, whimpering quietly as he tried to pull himself away.</p><p>~~~~</p><p><b>~One Month 3 Weeks Gone~</b> </p><p>"We must tread carefully, Letho. There were various magical signatures we tracked, gods only know how many mages we are facing here, or if we are even at the right location." Letho spared a glance at the sorceress, nodding slightly, then looked back at the door they stood in front of. </p><p>Fringilla snapped her fingers once, twice, and Letho drew his sword, thrice, Letho leaned back and kicked at the door with all his strength and splintered the offending barrier. There were various undignified shrieks and Letho pushed forward, a shield forming around his body by Fringilla just as a frightened child mage threw an almost laughable attempt of a fireball at the Witcher. </p><p>Fringilla watched as Letho made quick work of the mages, the less experienced ones being knocked out with simple movements and she went about tying them with rope while keeping Letho shielded as he did his work. The Witcher was a tank, plowing through mages alike if they surrendered Letho simply knocked them out, however, if they put up more of a resistance the Witcher made the simple choice of "them o me" and cut them down.</p><p>While Fringilla hated to see the potential in some of the mages come to an end due to stubbornness, she hated to see Letho as he was. Witcher's are known for their uncaring stone-like personas, but what happens when a Witcher learns to listen to their muted feelings? The stronger bonds created by one stubborn enough to teach them, show them they are more then what people say? The sorceress watched as Letho took his pain out on every single mage that refused to give up.</p><p>Shortly after bursting in uninvited to the mages hovel, they had cut their way to the one in charge of the little hovel and Letho had them pushed against a wall and holding their throat so they couldn't speak or do much magic. Can't focus on spells if you can't breathe.</p><p>"Good evening, dear. I apologize for my friend here, you see, his son was taken from him." The pinned mage's eyes grew wide, staring at Letho. "And we could very much like to retrieve this young boy. If you could be a dear and jus--" Fringilla trailed off speaking as she mage started nodding frantically, clawing at Letho's wrist. </p><p>"Wonderful. However, since I can't trust you enough to have my friend here to simply let you go…" Fringilla tilted the mages head with a single finger to their cheek and placed two fingers against their temple and took a deep breath, her eyes slipping closed. Letho watched on in silence as the sorceress worked, keeping his grip firm, and shortly after she started Fringilla pulled away and sighed heavily. She looked at Letho and shook her head. </p><p>"Fuck!" The Witcher threw the mage to the side, running his hands over his head as he paced about in frustration. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He kicked a stray bucket, sending the offending item crashing into the face of the thrown mage and knocking the poor person unconscious after breaking their nose.</p><p>"We still have places to check, Letho. Calm down." The Witcher growled.</p><p>"How many?! This is the fifth place we've looked! How long before they realize they are being hunted and decide he is just fodder!?" Letho kicked at other offending items on the floor, growling loudly in frustration.</p><p>"Letho, he is unique, and if what you told me about his biology is true, there is no way they would simply kill him." Letho's lips pulled back into a snarl as he looked angrily about the room, running a hand across his head while the other fisted his sword.</p><p>"Be patient, My Viper. We will find your boy." Fringilla placed a hand on Letho's arm and the Witcher took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to calm. </p><p>"I hate… That having him in my life made me like this." Letho opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Yet I can not imagine anything better." </p><p>Fringilla smiled up at Letho as the Witcher looked at her, giving a small nod as she tapped his arm.</p><p>"Come." She waved her hand and a portal crackled to life. "We have other places to search." Letho smiled ever so slightly and followed after the sorceress as she stepped into the portal.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <b>~Two Months 1 Week Gone~</b>
</p><p>Yennefer sat at the dining table in the current manor she 'occupied'. Watching as people flitted about to fulfill her current desires. Plucking a grape from her plate, she played with the purple fruit and just stared at it, rolling it between her finger and thumb while sipping at a glass of wine in her other hand. The doors to the hall slamming open made her eyes flick towards the offending noise. Her expression turning to one of neutral annoyance.</p><p>"You are late." Yennefer popped the grape in her mouth and chewed. "Have something for me do you?" </p><p>A large book was placed in front of her and a small pile of important facts placed on top. Yennefer's elegant brow lifted slightly as she leaned forwards and leafed through the pages, the image of a human silhouette making her pause as she looked at the anatomy and notes made. Her eyes widening ever so slightly and she put the page down to open the book in front of her. Scraps of notepaper filled the important section, ingredients, lunar positions and fullness, locations, exact day.</p><p>"This is real?" Yennefer looked at the person who had interrupted her lunch with all these notes, her brow arching higher. "And you believe this will work?" Yennefer gazed at the lean man before her, tall, lanky, cow dung brown eyes and filthy blond hair. Their lips pulled into a very large feral smile.</p><p>"Examined him myself." He motioned towards the book in Yennefer's hand. "We have time to solidify the legitimacy of that information. It specified spring specifically, the exact day, location. We have missed them by five months this year, but we can prepare for the next. This is your only shot, Lady Yennefer, what do you have to lose?" Yennefer smiled some, peering down at the notes again. </p><p>"See to it." She flicked the man away and he obediently made his way from the hall. "Oh, and Alex?" The man spun around to look at Yennefer, a feral smile splayed across his lips. </p><p>"My lady?" </p><p>"Remind me to pay you more." </p><p>Alex's smile grew more ugly and he bowed at the waist to her, stepping out of the hall and closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to mention, once again, my disdain for Yennefer. Loath of the loathiest loath. </p><p>That being said!!!<br/>Does she know Alex has Jaskier? Is she aware of anything aside from the notes given to her? Is she REALLY innocent in this all and just wants results? </p><p>DON'T ASK ME!! I don't know either!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had made various little scars that just refused to fade, a memento of sorts, the first time he actually felt like a father to his boy. </p><p>He was going to get him back. No matter what.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! One more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Seven Months Gone~</b>
</p><p>Geralt yelled in frustration to the air, throwing a rock out into the water of the lake he and Ciri had found themselves at. He was so close! So fucking close! </p><p>They had found proper word of a djinn a month ago and tracking its location had turned out to be rather easy. It was trapped in a bottle in a cave about a week's ride from the nearest town and of course when they finally get there, finally, find where the bottle as locked in a chest… The fucking chest was broken open and the fucking djinn was gone!</p><p>Geralt realized he was having a tantrum, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, picking up anything within reach and throwing it into the nearby lake as he growled and yelled in anger. Ciri watched from afar, a tattered piece of fabric clutched in her hands, and she waited for Geralt to calm down enough to approach. Ciri felt for her father figure, she truly did, even more, worry some was the lack of interesting from Yennefer. </p><p>The sorceress helped the vaguest amounts, claiming to be busy with other work, and barely helping with finding word about the djinn. Even Geralt was starting to doubt her, he tossed it up to her not wanting the bond removed, but now he just didn't know. He didn't understand.</p><p>"Geralt." Ciri's voice was soft as she approached the Witcher now sitting on his knees and staring at the ground, he blinked at her voice and peered up at her. She held out the fabric to him. "I found this on the edge of the chest." </p><p>Geralt mentally kicked himself and the beginning of a mental rant in Vesemir's voice started in his head. He sighed and stood, brushing dirt from his pants and smiled sadly at Ciri. "I'm sorry for running out on you." </p><p>Ciri smiled still and shook her head, shifting the fabric in her hands and lifting it so that Geralt could see the crest. "I saw this crest once in one of the books from the library in Kaer Morhen. Some lord or something that fell through the cracks in the hagiarchy." Geralt took the cloth from her, pinching the fabric between his fingers. "Perhaps, if we are lucky, we can catch him before can open the bottle? Or try an get him to use one of his wishes for you?" </p><p>Geralt smiled at Ciri and quickly wrapped her up in his arms. "Thank you, my girl." </p><p>He kissed Ciri on top of the head and the young woman giggled happily as she hugged Geralt tightly.</p><p>~~~~</p><p><b>~Seven Months Three Weeks Gone~</b> </p><p>Letho sat in Fringilla's office in Aretuza, remaining silent as the sorceress worked on a large cut on his back, starting at his shoulder and trailed down to his hip. His head bowed and eyes closed as his hands remained fisted against his thighs. He had no regrets overstepping in front of the blade for the woman, she has always been supportive of him in his efforts regarding Jaskier, offering her support and refusing payment on a few of the advanced charms she had created for the boy. He'd jump into fire if she needed it.</p><p>"Almost done." He just nodded at her words, opening his eyes to star down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Letho." He shook his head. "We still have two more trails to follow. There is hope yet." </p><p>He grunted when her hands pulled away from his back he stood and rolled his shoulders, finding his shirt and throwing it on carelessly. He sighs and rubs a hand over his face, leaning against the sorceress' desk. </p><p>"What if h--" Fringilla snapped her fingers at him.</p><p>"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" the woman stormed up to Letho, wagging a finger in his face. "How dare you! Your boy is the toughest child we know! Resilient!" Letho's eyes widened as she lectured him, a fond smile falling on his face.</p><p>"You're right. Cut that boy's leg off and he would find a way to grow it back." They both laugh. Letho stares down at his hands, staring at the scars, a couple, in particular, standing out to him. </p><p>Jaskier was seven, or was it six? Doesn't matter. The boy was curious about the world and ran into everything head-on without a care of any dangers, much like he does now, that time however the boy had almost died. Letho was sharpening his blade while Jaskier ran about him, giggling like a fool when the giggling died down Letho had simply thought the boy got tired and stopped but when he looked up and didn't see him, he was introduced for the first time to the feeling of fear.</p><p>He searched for and found the boy holding back his tears as he dangled off the side of a nearby cliff, Letho had lunged for him and grabbed the boys slender wrist just in time for the earth he was holding onto to crumble and he started to fall. Letho had placed his supporting hand on top of a rather sturdy thorn bush, every point digging into his palm and taring the skin. When he managed to get the boy back onto safe ground, he started to wail. Letho yelled at him for being careless and for a minute believed he scared the life out of his son, but the young boy had wrapped his arms around Letho's neck and just continued to cry for what felt like hours. </p><p>When he finally calmed, Jaskier had noticed Letho's hand and fussed about it until he finally let the boy clean the scrapes and clumsily wrap it. It had made various little scars that just refused to fade, a memento of sorts, the first time he actually felt like a father to his boy. </p><p>He was going to get him back. No matter what.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <b>~Eight Months Gone</b>
</p><p>Yennefer stared out the window of her carriage, idly tapping a finger against her knee as she stared at the passing trees. The research she had been shown was dug into so deeply that very little was not known. The ritual was attempted five times before, each time altered just a little bit to perfect, as each time the process failed. </p><p>The newest version of the ritual seemed to be that the one main component needed to be placated if it was too strong, they fought the process and ended up dying. Yennefer pressed the side of her index finger against her lips, her eyes narrowing. </p><p>If goes through with this, if she fails, she will lose everything… But if she succeeds, she will at least have that small hope for that one thing she's always desired. She just needed to be patient. Two more months.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now... To work on the other Fic~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier's eyes grew wide, his mouth dry, and tears finally threatened to leak from his eyes as he watched Yennefer of fucking Vengerberg stepped into the room. When her violet eyes met his, he held some sort of hope that she was there to help him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I REGRET EVERYTHING!!!!<br/>(I actually don't)</p><p>CW: There is some more detail of torture type stuff... I don't THINK I wrote It too graphic or anything? But I figure I'll add a warning here just in case</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Two Months Three Weeks Gone~</b>
</p><p>Jaskier stared at his feet, the angle which he was hanging left very little movement for his head. His arms pulled higher over his head and crossed over one another, making his shoulders creak in threat of dislocating. He shut his eyes tightly and tried disappearing into his happy thoughts.</p><p>The first year he traveled with Geralt. That moment when he realized he was in love with the brooding moron. When he saw his dad again after the mountain, the sheer relief he felt after having his heart unknowingly ripped from his chest. The first time he met his dad, the time he was saved from the woman who demanded he calls her mother. </p><p>Jaskier tried to burying himself further into his memories when the door opened and Alex chirped away happily.</p><p>"Lots of work to do, my boy!" Jaskier opened his eyes just enough to stare at the door, silently praying for his father or Geralt to suddenly appear.</p><p>
  <b>~Four Months Gone~</b>
</p><p>Jaskier bit back a scream as his back bowed away from the hot iron digging against his spine, his shoulder finally dislocating. Alex didn't release him for days, his arms were tired as he started to just hang from his wrists. Alex liked to play with him, not in a sexual sense, it was always stressed how he needed to be a "virgin" in that regard. That was important.</p><p>Jaskier sobbed silently as the rob was finally removed and Alex timed the healing process. The man smiled widely.</p><p>"A second faster than last time! Perfect!" Alex skipped to his notes and wrote messily. "Under continued stress, and pain, your healing abilities seem to be slowly increasing!" </p><p>Alex smiled happily over at Jaskier and the bard used every ounce of every he could muster and spat at Alex. The man's happy smile vanishing into a scowl and he grabbed the rod and shoved it into Jaskier's shoulder.</p><p>He screamed.</p><p>
  <b>~Five Months Gone~</b>
</p><p>Alex enjoyed his playtime with Jaskier far too much. One time Jaskier had to keep back a cringe as the man licked, LICKED, the bard's blood from his body. Alex was a sadist, Jaskier decided, watching as far too many times the man had to stop in the middle of his "research" and have a wank. Jaskier gaged every time it happened, his hearing easily picking up the way Alex would moan and pant as the man got off on Jaskier's misery.  </p><p>When he finally comes back into the room, he always kissed Jaskier on the nose like he was doing him some grand fucking favor. </p><p>Jaskier wants to rip off the man's cock and shove it down his throat so he can choke on it.</p><p>
  <b>~Seven Months Gone~</b>
</p><p>Alex began to cut back Jaskier's food. He gave him water mostly, keeping something in his tummy to stave off starvation. The bard got two meals a day now, but half the portion he would usually get. His arm hurt from when it was dislocated, not placed properly, and healed wrong. Jaskier knew that if he was to ever get out of here it would need to be re-dislocated and reset, he was not looking forward to that.</p><p>Even with the time ticking by, Jaskier held hope that someone would find him. Picking away at his bread, he would stare at the door, willing it to open and reveal one of his dearest Witcher's if not both, but every time it opened his hope died as Alex happily skipped on in and chirped about their busy day.</p><p>Jaskier stared at his plate of food, wondering how long it was till they stopped feeding him altogether.</p><p>
  <b>~Eight Months Two Weeks Gone~</b>
</p><p>Jaskier finally saw the face of who was holding the leash. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. </p><p>Jaskier's eyes grew wide, his mouth dry, and tears finally threatened to leak from his eyes as he watched Yennefer of fucking Vengerberg stepped into the room. When her violet eyes met his, he held some sort of hope that she was there to help him, but when she turned away and walked with Alex to his work table, Jaskier pulled on his chains so hard the wall cracked.</p><p>"Oh, stop it Jaskier." Yennefer looked lazily at him. "You had to have known something was going on, no?" Jaskier's lips pulled back into a snarl and she walked over to him, slapping his cheek hard enough to snap his head to the side.</p><p>"Enough." Yennfer placed her fingers against her lips. Thinking for a moment before clicking her tongue against her teeth and speaking again. "You know. They are searching for you, quite desperately. Letho is working with some sorceress of whatever name, and Geralt is off trying to find a djinn to remove his wish." Yennefer scoffed. "But what need will he have to remove it when you are gone and I can give him children?" A feral smile stretched those perfect lips and Jaskier felt his heart drop into his gut.</p><p>"Wh-what… What do you mean…?" Jaskier's voice was cracked and heavy from lack of use aside from screaming, and Yennefer still smiled.</p><p>"You have something not normal for a man, Jaskier. I simply wish to… Take it." The woman placed a finger against his belly. "This, here, is going to be mine. Our dearest darling Alex has found something that removes it from you and puts it into another. Me." Jaskier's face grew pale as he stared wide-eyed at Yennefer. The woman simply laughed as she patted Jaskier on the cheek before turning and walking back to Alex, going over details, and Jaskier turned his head just in time to not puke all down his front.</p><p>
  <b>~Nine Months Gone~</b>
</p><p>Alex had taken away almost all food from Jaskier. The bard's body now a display of skin and bones, the lean muscle body he had built while staying with his father all but gone and his ribs were clear enough to count. His holder started to only give him water about a week ago, constantly babbling about how perfect it was all going to be, how the strength from the natural-born mutagens in his blood would strengthen the process enough to be a success. </p><p>Jaskier was weak enough now that he could barely move, so Alex finally took a small sliver of pity on him and had a bed moved into the room for Jaskier to lay on. The bard took comfort in that, that no matter what would happen next, he at least got to have one last comfort from someone.</p><p>Jaskier's eyes slipped closed, just as the door opened to his cage, but he couldn't see who entered as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*dramatic music* It's a Cliff! Hang from it! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Silver is for monsters." His eyes locked with Letho's and a vicious smile pulled the larger Witcher's lips. </p><p>Now, this was a Wolf he would let near his son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate. Q~Q But it's here!! :D</p><p>CW: "Birds and the bees" talk... Of sorts... xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Nine Months Two Weeks Gone~</b>
</p><p>When Geralt finally received word from Letho, he was overjoyed, finally, he had word but when he read the letter it was so vague that he wanted to punch Letho in the face. Ciri helped him calm down from ripping the next person he saw apart in his anger, talking soft and understanding to him till he calmed enough. </p><p>"Come, Geralt. Why don't we open the bottle now?" Ciri smiled, pulling out the djinn bottle the conned from the noble. </p><p>It was quite pathetic. The man didn't even know what it was! The moronic noble was hunting in the woods and stumbled across the cave, deciding to explore, and just took all the "shiny things" from the chest. Ciri and Geralt had bargained to take care of the "monsters in his woodlands" and would take anything they wanted from the items in the chest. </p><p>Geralt had a few extra bits in one of his saddlebags from a Griffin he and Ciri took care of not that long ago, it's beak was an interesting color, so Geralt saved it for some reason, but he used it as proof of a job done and the pudgy noble led them happily to his collection. Geralt and Ciri took their time looking for what they wanted, examining everything for a djinn symbol. When they finally found it, the noble was a little hesitant to relinquish such a fancy looking vase, but in the end, relented when Geralt narrowed his eyes and growled quietly.</p><p>Geralt stared at Ciri, his brow pinched, and smiled slightly at her. "Shouldn't we wait? I mean… It would be cruel to remove the wish yet not tell Yennefer we had succeeded, no?"</p><p>Ciri frowned, looking down at the ground. "I think… We should do it without her." She looked at Geralt. "Something isn't right about her… She vanishes as soon as Jaskier is taken, barely speaks to us, and had no interest in helping find the djinn." Geralt frowned.</p><p>"What are you saying, Ciri?" The young woman bowed her head, frowning deeply as she rung her fingers together. </p><p>"I don't want to jump to a conclusion, Geralt… But we should do this without her." Geralt watched Ciri for a while, thousands of thoughts running through his mind, but he finally settles on a nod.</p><p>"I know you care about her… I do too, but she's… Different." Geralt gave another nod.</p><p>"Alright, Ciri. Alright, we'll do it now." Ciri smiled wide at Geralt and bounced to her feet, running to Roach and pulling the fancy vase out from a saddlebag and takes it to Geralt. He smiles at her as he takes the sealed vase, looking it over before taking a deep breath and popping the top off. There was suddenly a rush of wind and a low angry snarling noise and Geralt was on his feet and looking about.</p><p>"Djinn! I have only one wish I desire to make. Grant it, no games, no tricks, and I will use my next wish for your gain!" The wind howled, and Geralt had to close his eyes for a second as his hair whipped him in the face and the djinn made a curios noise before something that sounded like a grunt. "You can see around me the bond that connects me to another!" There was a low growl, something of agreement. "I wish this bond removed, set me free from the other attached to his bond!"</p><p>There was a pause and for a second Geralt thought something had gone wrong, but then suddenly there was a scratch on his arm and he felt something around him snap. The urge, the desire, to see Yennefer again and hold her in his arms suddenly vanished. Geralt stared wide-eyed at Ciri, and the girl clapped her hands, the djinn growled being patient.</p><p>"Djinn. You have given me the greatest of blessings, I shall now return the favor. My next wish is for you to go free, never again to be trapped within the confinements of a ceramic prison!" The air crackled around them and a low noise of happiness filled the air. Geralt and Ciri watched as a cloud of greyish blue mist appeared in front of them, the shadow of a face within, and the djinn almost seemed like it was smiling as it crooned and did a flip. Geralt smiled softly, waving a hand in playful dismissal. "I have no need for any other wishes, be free to do as you please. Just try not to cause trouble and make me have to hunt you down."</p><p>The djinn made a noise and Gealt swore it rolled its eyes before the smoke swiveled and rushed away with the wind. Ciri looked at Geralt, tilting her head some, and the Witcher turned his head to peer at her. Without the bond, the constant pull he felt towards Yennefer, he suddenly felt a rushed intensity of what he felt for his bard, the sudden rush of feeling causing him to take a small step back and place a hand on his face as he stared blankly with wide eyes. </p><p>"I love Jaskier." Ciri smiled widely and cheered, throwing her hands up. </p><p>"Finally! It's now been said! You can't take it back!" Geralt laughed at Ciri's ridiculousness, shaking his head. </p><p>"Come on, we have a long trip ahead of us. Letho's letter says to meet him in a town two days ride from our current location." Ciri continued to cheer and dance, even when she was saddled on her horse, and Geralt couldn’t help but smile along with her.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Yennefer had dropped the brush she was using to paint her lips, the bond around her suddenly snapping and her feelings for Geralt only diming to what could be considered to a reasonable amount. She still desired the man, but not in an all-consuming way anymore.</p><p>She screamed in rage. He had found a djinn. She didn’t know what his feelings for her were without the bond, how strong his feelings were for that stupid bard. She grabbed onto the edge of her mirror and threw it to the ground, screaming again as she began throwing things and positively trashing her room.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <b>~Nine Months Three Weeks Gone~</b>
</p><p>Letho paced back and forth in the main area of the inn he and Fringilla had taken residence of, the sorceress paid the innkeeper handsomely to close his doors to the public, only leaving the current guests of rooms but not take anymore save for the other two of their party. The Viper was getting restless and his pacing increased while Fingilla remained seated at a table with wine in hand.</p><p>"He will be here soon, Letho. Calm down." Letho snarled at her but quickly gave an apologetic look when her brow lifted at him. On a hunch, Letho had asked the sorceress about Yennefer's behavior and had been helpfully filled in about how for the longest time Yennefer searched high and low for a solution for her infertility, her desire for a child of her own. </p><p>As if something clicked, the sorceress had quickly rushed off, leaving the Witcher alone, and returned an hour later with a thick book underarm. Dropping it onto her desk, she quickly leafed through the pages before pausing on a certain section and pointed at the part of the page for him to start reading.</p><p>The section of the book described a ritual, an organ transference of sorts, dark and unstable magic. So wrong what whenever a copy of the book was found it was burnt, Fringilla kept the only copy she previously believed left to exist. Letho's bind had gone blank as he continued to read, the images following the notes were… colorful. Letho frowned deeply when his eyes stuck to one paragraph, virgin, weakened state, a sacrifice willing or not, and a new host. </p><p>Letho's eyes snapped to Fringilla as she began to explain how the ritual had never been successful, but if Yennefer had gotten wind of what Jaskier had, his blood, his Witcher line… Letho snarled and threw the nearest chair across the room. He filled in the blanks perfectly and he was going to kill that witch.</p><p>Letho's head snapped up as the door opened and Geralt walked in followed by Ciri, and the Viper's lips pull into a vicious snarl.</p><p>"What did you find? Did you find Jaskier?" Ciri was first to ask, walking further into the room. Geralt and her finally noticing the other person with Letho.</p><p>"Fringilla?" Geralt looked between the two of them. "What's she doing here?" The sorceress stood from her seat, setting down her wine glass, and approached them.</p><p>"Lovely to see you as well, Geralt. A fine young cub you have raised too." Fringilla smiled at Ciri and the young woman returned it sheepishly as Geralt scowled.</p><p>"Why is she here?" Geralt looked at Letho and the Viper visibly shook in an effort to contain his rage.</p><p>"Before I answer you, did you remove your wish?" Geralt's brow shot up, staring at Letho for a long tense moment before nodding.</p><p>"I did, not three days ago." Letho nodded.</p><p>"Good." The Viper turns on his heel and walked over to the table Fringilla stood from and shoved a book to the end of the table, flipping it open. </p><p>"Wow, that's a big book." Ciri was next to Letho in seconds, peeking down at the pages and Geralt came over after her. The pair stared down at the pages, reading over the information, and it took only seconds for Ciri to cup a hand over her mouth to try covering a loud gasp while Geralt's hands fisted at his sides and he looked at Letho.</p><p>"Why is this relevant? Are you telling me that you spend the last almost ten months searching for Jaskier only to come back with some failed womb transferring ritual?!" Letho snarled at Geralt and the Witcher's both looked ready to jump on one another until Fringilla's voice cut threw the tension and caught their attention.</p><p>"Julek is a special being. You already understand that fact when you learned that Letho's seed was the reason for his existence. I, Geralt, am here because I have helped both Letho and that dear boy for many years." Geralt stared slack-jawed at the sorceress. "He Is unique in so many ways, Geralt, and one very large thing about him is the mutagens within his body had given him a female reproductive organ, capable of conception."</p><p>Geralt and Ciri both had to find a chair, sitting heavily as Geralt ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"You're telling me… That Jaskier, my bard, is capable of birthing children? That's utter bull shit! I've seen him naked!" He ignored Letho's growl. "He looks every bit male as I do!" Fringilla shook her head.</p><p>"Yes, his exterior is exactly as his gender appears, male. This asset is only seen if one were to… look closer." Fringilla looked at Letho, a silent request for permission, and the Witcher nodded. "When Letho first brought Julek to me, the boy was in his early teens, reaching the age of maturity, but was plagued with horrible cramps in his lower abdomen. I had owed Letho a favor back then and immediately I let them in to examine the boy. He was in so much pain.</p><p>"I looked at everything I could think of to what would be causing the pain he was experiencing, but after half a day looking I found nothing so I started looking into things that may be elsewhere in his body but appear in his gut, yet still I found nothing. I was about to give up but gave one last full body look, and that's when I noticed it. A change in his lower regions.</p><p>"Something inside him got bigger, stronger. It was growing, attaching itself to the end of his intestine. At first, I thought it was a sort of parasite, and looked further, ready to step in and remove it if needed. But what I found was a womb, something that started small and slowly matured with him, when he reached the right age, it completely matured. The pain he felt is similar to what your little cub would have felt when she had her first bleed."  Geralt's gaze snapped to Ciri and the girl blushed embarrassed at being used as an example and Geralt smiled softly at her before looking back at the sorceress.</p><p>"So… What you are telling me is that someone took him to try and steal his womb? Does it even have function? He is Witcher born, fertility might not even be an option." Fringilla smiled then, glancing at Letho. This was one thing she didn't tell the Viper either.</p><p>"Actually," Letho's eyes locked onto her, curious. "his womb has full function." Letho fell backward onto his ass. "There is a catch," Fringilla lifted her hand, pointing a finger at the ceiling. "Julek is capable of carrying a child sired by a Witcher. His mutagens somehow regenerate the genetic material contained within a Witcher's seed, much the same as the treatment used on Letho, except this one is permanent. Julek can carry more then once if he wished. " Ciri's lips spread into a large grin as both Witcher's stared at the sorceress in shock.</p><p>"You couldn't tell me that before?!" Letho hollered and Fringilla smiled. </p><p>"And miss the change of telling you, with an audience, that you can be a grandfather? Gods no." Letho growled at Fringilla and the woman laughed, Geralt next to speak.</p><p>"But who would take Jaskier?" Everyone looked at the wolf, and Fringilla frowned.</p><p>"It was important to know you broke your bond with Yennefer, but it is also important to know how you feel. About her, and the bard." Geralt watched the sorceress for a second before looking at Letho, the Viper on his feet once again, and Geralt stood.</p><p>"I love Jaskier. I will do everything I can to prove how I care for him." Letho watched Geralt, hanging on his words.</p><p>"And the witch?" Ciri looked at Geralt, frowning, and the Witcher lowered his gaze as he thought about it. </p><p>"I care for Yen, because of our history, but as a friend. Nothing more." Letho snorts, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"What if I tell you that we believe it was Yennefer who had hold of Jaskier? That she is the one who is going to try stealing from Jaskier?" Geralt's eyes widened and he stumbled back a step, staring between Letho and Fringilla, the sorceress nodding solemnly. Geralt thought about it, staring at the floor, and the more he thought about it the angrier he became. His hands fisted at his sides and he soon realized that a dark threatening growl was coming from his chest.</p><p>"If she's responsible…" Geralt gasped and looked at Ciri, both of them having the same thought. Yennefer's distance, her lack of interest in finding the djinn, not interested in anything more than keeping Geralt wound tight by flirting with him through the stupid box she gave him.</p><p>"Do we know where they will be?" Ciri looked at Letho and the Witcher nodded but it was Fringilla who spoke.</p><p>"There is a specific location noted in the book. In exactly eight days, the specified time will be upon us and they will be at the ritual stones specified as the perfect location. They do not realize that I have a copy of the book, they will not realize we will be coming." Fringilla stepped forward. "The location is too far to travel by horse, we will need to portal there. "She gave Geralt a sympathetic look as he groaned. "Sorry, Wolf. We will prepare here, I have paid this inn to keep people out so we may work in peace, and they will have no worry for lack of business."</p><p>Geralt let out a heavy breath, nodding some. Letho and Ciri watching the white-haired Witcher closely as he remained quiet for a long time before he finally looked up, a roaring rage filling his golden gaze.</p><p>"Silver is for monsters." His eyes locked with Letho's and a vicious smile pulled the larger Witcher's lips. </p><p>Now, this was a Wolf he would let near his son.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It got so looooooooooooooooooooooooong!! XD</p><p>I REGRET NOTHING!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fringilla gave Letho a small panicked look but then focused on Jaskier. Geralt listened closely, realizing that something was missing and his heart dropped out of his body.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Drops and runs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer watched from the sidelines as Jaskier was placed in the correct position on the ritual stones, her arms folded firmly across her chest as dull slit-pupil cornflower blues watched her. She could feel something pulling in her chest, something that made her feel uneasy, uncertain, but she continuedly justified what she was doing. What would the bard have need of the gift he was given? He could still have children if he so wished, not needing the womb hidden within his body to achieve that.</p><p>Alex tittered about, happily chattering away and directing other people of the group Yennefer had hired. When she first approached them, she truly didn't believe they would bar fruit from their appointed task, but she had to admit, Alex was a force to be reckoned with. His determination for results almost shadowing those of Yennefer herself, and his desire to please was extortionary. When this was all said and done, Yennefer may consider ignoring his mildly off-putting features and bed the man for his attributes for her child. Obviously, she would prefer Geralt, but there was the issue of Witcher infertility and the fact he removed their bond.</p><p>Yennefer either didn't see or chose to ignore how skinny Jaskier had gotten, the bard now swimming in his clothing. Alex swatted the back of someone's head when they tried to move Jaskier to a better angle, yelling that it wasn't right and fixed the bard proper before waving over at the sorceress.</p><p>"Ready! If you would." Alex motioned next to Jaskier and Yennefer walked over, sitting herself down next to the bard. Jaskier's eyes followed her and it creeped her out, when she sat down beside him, she placed a hand on his hip.</p><p>"This will be over soon, Jaskier. Then you can go on your merry way." Jaskier rolled his eyes and turned away from her, the sorceress frowned some. She knew she tormented the bard, but really, it's not like she was intending on killing him. Alex, watching their exchange, muttered a soft 'if he survives'. While Alex enjoyed tormenting the bard, he had given Jaskier one last meal before they left for the stones and some of the bard had shone through the near skeleton he was now. </p><p>Alex helped Yennefer get comfortable, even getting a pillow for her head, before setting about getting his other ingredients. Reading the book as he mixed things together, muttering under his breath as he made sure everything was exact, he was so focused and Yennefer was so blissed out on the idea of finally getting what she has always wanted, that no one noticed as their group was slowly dwindling in numbers.</p><p>At some point, Jaskier's eyes fell onto the tree line and the dullness of his eyes lifted as he saw haunted emerald greens staring back at him. He knew those eyes. His gaze darted just to the side of her and sure enough, golden cats stared right back, but who's were they? Jaskier couldn't find it in himself to care, all he could muster was a small smile as his eyes closed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Fringilla had teleported their group a fair distance from the stones so not to be detected and they walked the rest of the way, the sky slowly turning crimson as the sun began to set. </p><p>"We are running out of time." Fringilla was staring at the receding light and they picked up their pace. When they finally reached the stones, everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they watched a man with messy dirty blonde hair carry a fragile-looking man over to the large stone base and set them down, arranging their body just so, and left them to gather other ingredients. Letho's eyes grew wide and Geralt's lips pulled back into a snarl as the man who was set on the stone was Jaskier.</p><p>"What… What happened to him?" Ciri whispered as she looked at Fringilla, the sorceress's eyes are wide betraying her calm exterior.</p><p>"They… They would have needed to weaken his mind and body. A weak vessel makes the transfer easier because of their lack of fight… They stopped feeding him enough so he would have no strength to fight back." Ciri looked back at Jaskier, her eyes filling with tears. </p><p>"Patrol." Letho hissed and they all ducked.</p><p>"I can't use my magic, not this close, not yet. Not unless we want to alert her." Everyone looked in the direction Fringilla jerked her chin and Geralt felt his blood boil as he watched Yennefer step up onto the stone and sit next to his bard.</p><p>"Then we eliminate them. Quietly." The Witcher's moved silently at Letho's word, splitting in opposite directions and carefully began slitting the throats of anyone who got close enough to the trees. All too soon, it was just dirty hair, Yennefer, and Jaskier. The Witcher's made their way back to Ciri and Fringilla, their gaze turned towards the stones and Geralt's eyes locked onto Jaskier's, his breath catching in his throat.</p><p>He could stop himself, even if he wanted to, and stalked out into the clearing as a vicious snarl left his throat. The man squeaking in a girlish fashion while Yennefer bolted upright from her laying position.</p><p>"Geralt!" To her credit, the only thing about Yennefer that showed she was afraid, was the sudden increase of her heartbeat.</p><p>"Yennefer." Her name was a growl on his lips, his eyes darting from her to Jaskier and back. She followed the movement, looking to the bard, then began trying to talk her way out.</p><p>"Geralt, please! Let me explain!"  Letho had now stepped out of the trees, his face stone set in a glare as he watched Alex, the man still fiddling with a vial in hand. All the while, Ciri and rushed out shortly after Geralt with Fringilla at her side and they ran to Jaskier's side, pulling the bard away from Yennefer.</p><p>Geralt watched as Yennefer's gaze darted from him to the tree line, watching the sky grow darker. She was losing her chance.</p><p>"It's not like it's going to hurt the bard! He's a Witcher's child! He'll be fine! I just need one piece of him, a piece he's not even using!" Fringilla stared in horror at Yennefer as the raven-haired woman frantically spoke. </p><p>"And what? What would you do? Just fuck the first man you saw?" Yennefer scoffed at Geralt's tone.</p><p>"Not the first man, Geralt. Please, I have standards." Geralt rolled his eyes and barked a laugh. "Why do you even care? You sent him away! You found me, not him! You should be with me on this!"</p><p>Geralt felt his brow twitch as Letho growled, stepping closer to Alex as the man shoved something else into the bottle he was holding. Geralt's attention snapping from Yennefer towards the man and snarled as his medallion started to hum, Letho lunging at the man sword drawn. Alex was a slimy man, avoiding the hulking Witcher by seconds and rushing towards Yennefer and shoving the vial into her hand as she flung out the other and knocked Fringilla and Ciri away from Jaskier. </p><p>Rushing to the bard, Yennefer managed to get his head tilted back and the vial poised over his mouth when she suddenly cried out as something pierced her shoulder. The vial fell away and spilled onto the ground and Yennefer stared in horror as the liquid seeped into the earth, her eyes jumping to the sky as she gasped when the crimson had begun to turn black. </p><p>"No, no… NO!" Yennefer turned her gaze to see what happened and froze in place as she saw Geralt, crossbow in hand, with a bolt holstered and pointed at her. Frantically looking about, watched as Letho's silver blade cut threw Alex's throat like it was butter, the man's head rolling from his shoulders onto the ground with a wet splat.</p><p>Yennefer was breathing heavily, looking about for a way to get out and somehow take the bard with her, but the feeling of a blade sliding across her throat drew her attention to Ciri. The ashen-haired girl staring at Yennefer with a deep frown and pure anger in her emerald eyes.</p><p>"Ciri, please. Please understand why I did this." Yennefer was near sobbing as Ciri shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, the young woman turning her attention to Letho as the Viper stepped up to them. The large Witcher's lips pulled back in the snarl as he gripped his blade tightly.</p><p>"Hold, Letho." Fringilla stepped next to him and grabbed his wrist as the Witcher drew his sword back and he snarled at the sorceress, but she remained firm.</p><p>"We need not kill her, Letho." Yennefer let tears of relief slip from her eyes and she smiled at her mentor, Letho opened his mouth to protest, furry shaking his whole body, and Fringilla spoke again. "Killing her is too easy. Simple. The pain she has caused requires a harsher punishment." </p><p>Letho's brow pinched and he looked at Yennefer, the woman staring wide-eyed at her mentor, hugging Jaskier to her breast. The Viper snarled and stepped over the woman, pulling his son from her arms and hoisting him up into his arms before walking away. Geralt wanted nothing more than to join Letho in looking over the bard, but he approached Fringilla instead to make sure Yennefer stayed put.</p><p>"We put her to sleep. Keep her asleep." Fringilla turned her gaze to Yennefer. "And if she so happens to be… Trapped in a nightmare, that is not our concern." Yennefer's eyes grew wide in fear.</p><p>"No! Fringilla, please!" Yennefer grabbed the edge of the sorceress' dress, openly sobbing now. Geralt could see the confliction on Ciri's face and stepped over to the young woman, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he steered her away as Fringilla ignored Yennefer's pleas, placing a finger against Yennefer's forehead and the raven-haired woman went limp. Geralt gently cupped Ciri's face between his hands.</p><p>"Ciri, if it wasn't Jaskier, it would have been someone else." The girl nodded, biting back a sob.</p><p>"I thought… I thought I was her daughter. I know I'm not her child but like I am with you, you know?" Ciri wiped at her face and Geralt nodded.</p><p>"I know." He hugged her tightly to his chest as Ciri let out a quiet hiccup, holding her close.</p><p>"Vigo!!" Their attention jumped to Letho as he screamed for Fringilla, the woman abandoning her task of tending to Yennefer's limp form and rushing over to Letho as the large Witcher held Jaskier tightly to his chest, babbling nonsense. </p><p>Geralt and Ciri shared a look before rushing over to them, watching as Fringilla took Jaskier from the now trembling Viper and laying him on the ground. Her hands flitting over his body as she used her magic, cursing under her breath.</p><p>"I can't hear it… I-I can't hear it!" Geralt was confused for a moment at what Letho was babbling about and focused on Jaskier, sharpening his senses towards the bard. Fringilla gave Letho a small panicked look but then focused on Jaskier. Geralt listened closely, realizing that something was missing and his heart dropped out of his body. </p><p>There were only four heartbeats. There were five of them. Jaskier's heart wasn't beating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You sang to him?" Letho just grinned, closing his eyes.</p><p>"If you haven't noticed, wolf," Letho motioned around the room. "I would do anything for my son."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letho stared at his hands, his brow pinched and lips pressed into a hard frown. His head twitching slightly as the nearby tent fluttered in the breeze and he listened hard for a second before staring back at his hands, his mind wandering.</p><p>~~<br/><i><br/>"Daddy! Daddy!" Letho lifted his head from staring at the children's clothing in the store. A little boy with large cornflower blue eyes staring excitedly at him as he holds up a vibrant green doublet.</i></p><p>
  <i>"It's so bright and colorful!" Letho shook his head lightly, smiling some, then looked back at the rack of dulled grey hues. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Mother never let me wear anything so bright. She says it hurts her eyes." the little boy flipped the fabric around then put it back where he found it. "No son of mine will wear such ugly clothes, she said." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Letho's eyes slowly looked back at the boy, then at the brightly colored clothing, the boy's eyes stuck on the fabric for a moment longer before turning away and looking at the dull-colored rack. Letho turned toward the shop owner.</i>
</p><p><i>"How much for that one?" The boy's face snapped up at Letho and the look he gave he Viper was as if he had given him the world.<br/></i><br/>~~</p><p>Letho's fingers twitched and his gaze lifted as the tent opened, a very exhausted Geralt walking out of the tent. Letho's mouth opened then closed again repetitively before settling into a frown.</p><p>"He's stable." Geralt's voice makes Letho's shoulders jump, the Viper's eyes were wide. "It… It took a while to get his heart to stay beating, but Fringilla is anything if not stubborn." Letho made a humored noise, staring at his hands again. "I am going with Ciri to collect the horses, Fringilla has enough energy for a portal. We will take Jaskier to Aretuza, he will-" </p><p>"No." Geralt tilted his head slightly, watching as Letho shook his head. "Kear Morhen. Aretuza is too open, too public… Julek needs time to rest and heal, not be a display item. Kear Morhen… He will have support there." Geralt's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, opening his mouth to speak but turned to look at the tent as Ciri came out with Fringilla. </p><p>"Ready to go?" The sorceress asked, looking between the Witchers. </p><p>"I want to take Julek to Kear Morhen, not Aretuza." Fringilla stared at Letho, jaw slack, but then nodded.</p><p>"Alright." She nodded towards Ciri and motioned forward. "I will open a portal for the horses, then rest till I can make another as close to the keep as I can." Letho nodded slowly, staring back at his hands as he listened to the portal opening.</p><p>~~<br/><i><br/>"Julek! Julek!?" Letho peeked around trees as he walked through the woods. "Where'd you go, boy?" There was a sudden twig snap and a weight landed on his back. </i></p><p>
  <i>"Gotcha!" The little form now on his back suddenly broke into fits of laughter and Letho smiled as he reached back and pulled the small boy from his back to his front. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What did I tell you, little snake?" Letho watched as the laughter fled from the boy and he frowned but Letho gently poked his ribs, making the boy giggle again. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Not to run off alone." Letho nodded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Exactly that. There are dangerous things out here, little snake. You are still young, they could eat you up." Letho poked the boy's ribs again, playfully biting the air in front of his face. The boy shrieked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No! Daddy no!" He giggled more as Letho poked at his ribs more before stopping. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Maybe when you are older we can teach you how to use a sword, hmm?" The boy shook his head wildly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No! Daddy, I wanna learn to be a bard! That way I can sing about you and make people like you better, kay?" The boy smiled wide, one of his front teeth missing and safely tucked into Letho's pack, and the Viper smiled at him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'll make you a deal. You can learn to be a bard AND how to use a sword, deal?" He smiled as the boy nodded so fast it looked like his head was about to pop off.</i>
</p><p><i>"Yeah!" <br/></i><br/>~~</p><p>Letho looked down at Jaskier in his arms. They were under a day's travel to Kear Morhen and Letho could almost feel relaxed again. Almost. </p><p>Jaskier woke on the rare occasion and Letho did his best to encourage his boy to eat something. Anything. The most he ever got down was small bites of bread and the little amounts of water that he encouraged the bard to drink even when unconscious. </p><p>Geralt was a wreck, Letho barely let the wolf near Jaskier. The Viper knew Geralt was doing better, hell he shot Yennefer! Letho, however, was in protective mode and barely let anyone near Jaskier. </p><p>Fringilla had portaled the dreaming Yennefer to Aretuza before setting off on their way to Kear Morhen, the raven-haired sorceress locked safely away in a part of the school only the headmistress had access too. Fringilla looked over at Letho from her position behind Ciri on her horse, watching as Letho had his face pressed against Jaskier's hair, taking in the scent of his childlike it was suddenly going to vanish.</p><p>~~<br/><i></i></p><p>
  <i>"Daddy?" Letho grunted quietly, looking over at his boy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You should be asleep, little snake." Letho watched as his boy crawled out from his bedroll and into his lap, curling up after getting comfortable. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Can't sleep," Letho grunted again, wrapping an arm around the young boy. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Bad dreams?" The boy nodded, pressing his face against Letho's chest and the Witcher hugged him tighter while reaching over and grabbing the bedroll, tucking the plush blanket side around the child.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No one can hurt you anymore, Julek. I promise." Letho pressed his nose against his boy's hair, listening to his breathing even out as he fell asleep again, breathing in the scent of summer that came from his son.<br/></i>
</p><p>~~</p><p>Letho kept his arms tight around Jaskier as he dismounted from his stallion, holding his boy in a bridal fashion as he swung his leg over so he could easily just jump from the saddle. Letho didn't expect anyone to be at Kear Morhen this time of year, so he was shocked then Vesemir opened the gate for them, even more, shocked to see the youngest wolf Witcher at the stables ready to help. </p><p>"Your sorceress sent word ahead to me and Eskel. He should be here within the week to help." Letho frowned, staring at him in confusion. </p><p>"What about hunting?" Lambert flicked his hand out dismissively before taking the reigns of Letho's mount. </p><p>"There are still enough Witcher's out there to keep things managed. A couple missing for a little bit will not hurt." Letho smiled at Lambert, adjusting his hold on Jaskier as the man shifted with a small groan. </p><p>"He going to be alright?" Lambert's eyes were on the bard, lips pressed into a firm frown.</p><p>"I hope so." lambert nodded and lead Letho's mount into the stables while Geralt and Ciri took care of their own. </p><p>"Get the boy to his room, Letho." Vesemir's voice was calm, jerking his head towards the keep and the large Witcher grunted in acknowledgment. His gaze finding Fringilla as the sorceress quickly fell into step beside him and together the trio made their way to the bard's room at the keep. </p><p>"Tell me exactly what happened." Vesemir gently brushed his hand over Jaskier's hair after Letho set him down on the bed. The room was full of various knickknacks and plush comforts, the pure definition of how much Letho spoiled his son being this room. When Ciri and Geralt found them a minute later, Fringilla was working on Jaskier, light touches hovering over his body, and Letho retelling what happened the last few months. </p><p>Geralt stood frozen in the doorway. How could he have missed this room during the winters? The interior of the room looked fit for a duke, the bed covered with plush blankets and downy pillows, the frame of the bed covered with a canopy with the curtains currently tied to each of the four posts at the corners. The rest of the room filled with bookshelves, tables, a reading chair by the fireplace. Oils and soaps spread out across the room, and the smell so incredibly Jaskier he wanted to just sit in the room and not do anything else. </p><p>"Good thing you broke your bond to Yennefer when you did, pup." Vesemir's voice broke Geralt out of his thoughts, blinking rapidly as he looked to his mentor. </p><p>"Yes…" His eyes fell to Jaskier, the bard looked so small. Too skinny, too pale. </p><p>"It will take time, of course, until the young one is on his feet again." Geralt nodded and Letho grunted. "Has he been able to eat?" </p><p>"No." Letho sounded upset and Vesemir placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"We will need to wake him to get him to eat. I know that traveling with him in this state, waking him to eat Is challenging, but now he is safe. He will need to eat proper, even if he's in pain." The Witcher's nodded as they listened to the older man, Fringilla speaking up now as she finally stepped away from Jaskier. </p><p>"Light food only to start. Soups and other liquid things. His stomach won't be able to handle heavier things." The three Witcher's nodded and Geralt watched as Ciri climbed onto the bed with Jaskier and held him loosely. His brow lifted some.</p><p>"I remember… My grandmother used to hold me when I wasn't feeling well." Ciri looked up at Letho as the Viper smiled sadly. "Have you ever held him when he wasn't well?" Letho nodded.</p><p>"Of course. He doesn't get sick much, being a Witcher's son and all, but when he does it is bad. He likes knowing someone is close." Letho shrugs. "He likes to listen to someone's humming." Geralt looked at Letho, a playful smirk tugging his lips.</p><p>"You sang to him?" Letho just grinned, closing his eyes.</p><p>"If you haven't noticed, wolf," Letho motioned around the room. "I would do anything for my son." </p><p>Geralt nodded some a small smile settling on his face as Letho turned his attention towards a sketch sitting on top of a writing desk at the far wall. A six-year-old Jaskier, smiling brightly and sitting in Letho's lap with the Witcher's chin resting on his head.</p><p>Letho looked back over towards Jaskier on the bed, the barest hint of color returning to the man's cheeks. He'll be fine. He has to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*falls over dead* Author go bed now. @_@</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Julek. He did it for you, stop cussing him out." Geralt's eyes went wide as he looked at Fringilla when the sorceress spoke, an amused smile on her face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YAY~! Chapter!! o.o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to Vesemir's words, waking Jaskier up to try and make the man eat was excruciating on its own, after the fourth day of listening to Jaskier talk incoherently save for the multitude of apologizes for no reason, Letho had to stop and ask one of the others to take over for him. Being a Witcher, there was very little he couldn't handle, give him a monster any day and he'll take care of it, need a monster disguised as a human? Absolutely. But listening to his son apologize for something, not his fault? Struggle to keep even the smallest amounts of food in his stomach? No. Letho was not capable of listening to it. </p><p>"So it is true! The mighty Viper has returned!" Letho looked up from where he sat on a boulder just outside the keep, lifting his head from his hands, and saw Eskel approaching the keep. The scarred Witcher wore a large smile that pulled the marred edges of his upper lip. Letho simply grunted in response, looking back down at the ground as Eskel dismounted from his horse, Scorpion.</p><p>Eskel paused next to him and stared for a long moment before reaching out and gently clapping a hand against the large Witcher's shoulder, giving a more reassuring smile once Letho had looked at him again.</p><p>"How come you're out here?" Letho snorted, shaking his head. </p><p>"It's mealtime…" There was a pause and Eskel clicked his tongue against his teeth with a small "ah", the scarred Witcher filling in the blanks. He had been given a small rundown of what to expect in the letter he received, he didn't quite expect Letho not to be with the boy but stranger things have happened and knew it would be hard to get the bard back on his feet.</p><p>"Help me get Scorpion stabled? Geralt will kick my ass again if he sniffs around Roach too much." Letho knew damn well that Eskel could stable his own horse, but nodded in agreement instead as he stood from his perch. Walking inside with Eskel, he listened as the scarred Witcher began talking about his trip in the mountain, about the wolf pack he ran into, and about the giant buck he'd caught before his trek even began. </p><p>Eskel spoke the entire fucking time, and while it annoyed Letho to a degree, he knew that the other Witcher was trying to distract him from what was going on inside. It took less than twenty minutes to get Scorpion stabled, the beast being difficult when he passed by Roach's stall and tried to nose at her, and Letho helped carry Eskel's bags into the keep. </p><p>As they stepped inside the keep, Lambert greeted Eskel with a full-body tackle that knocked them both over, Letho rolling his eyes but smiling faintly at their antics and some tension left his shoulders. That is until a blood-curdling scream echoed threw the halls.</p><p>The three Witcher's froze and stared blankly for a moment before the wolf's on the floor scrambled to their feet, while Letho dropped everything he was carrying, and ran down the halls. Coming to Jaskier's room they saw Ciri and Vesemir standing just outside looking haunted as the screaming continued, Letho rushed inside and saw his son curled up on his side with his eyes screwed shut and back pressed so firmly against the wall he looked like he wanted to become one with it. Letho's eyes jumped to Fringilla standing at the far end of the room while Geralt had one hand in Jaskier's hair and talking calmly to him.</p><p>"The fuck happened?!" Letho hissed as he stepped over to Fringilla, the sorceress' eyes wider than normal.</p><p>"I woke him for his meal. He was doing fine, right up until I asked if I could look at his shoulder. Then he started screaming." The woman turned her gaze to Letho, frowning. "He's experiencing a phantom pain of sorts, my question prompted his mind to acknowledge and finally understand what exactly happened to him."</p><p>Letho frowned deeply and looked over to his boy. Bright blue's rimed red with tears, pale cheeks flushed and streaked with them, and too frail body trembling like a leaf as Jaskier tried to touch and claw at any part of his body he could reach. Letho rushed over and shooed Geralt away as gently as he could, the wolf pulling away reluctantly, and pulled the still screaming bard into his arms. </p><p>Everyone watched as Letho cradled Jaskier against him like he was the single most treasured jewel in the continent and began to gently rock side to side, pressing his lips against his head and whispering fond, encouraging, stable, words against his hair. Geralt's face looked so open, broken, as he watched Jaskier cry like that and he didn't notice another presence next to him until a heavy arm wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p>Goldeyes jumped to meet the sad reassuring curve of scarred lips and Geralt turned to pull Eskel into a tight hug. Eskel had been with Geralt through a lot of shit, trained together, held each up when one fell. Eskel was his brother in all sense of the word.</p><p>Eventually, the screaming stopped and turned into small hiccupping sobs, Jaskier's face pressed into the crook of his father's neck while his boney fingers clutched desperately to any part of the man he could reach. They all waited, patient until the hiccupping turned into tired sniffs and Jaskier released his desperate hold of his father into something more relaxed and calm. </p><p>"Julek." letho gently tipped Jaskier's head back, brushing large thumbs under his eyes and wiping away the tear streaks. "Better?"</p><p>Jaskier let out a choked laugh, nodding tiredly. Everyone watched in mild curiosity at the balanced express of care yet firmness from the Viper, his voice fond yet held a firm note for the crying to be done. Jaskier knew his crying made his father uncomfortable so he did his best to do I away from him, but occasionally he knew Letho knew he needed to be held threw it, the pain of whatever happened just too much.</p><p>"Mhm." Jaskier pulled back some and shakily sat with his back against the wall with Letho's help, looking about the room. Spotting Vesemir, Lambert, and Ciri at the door he smiled and offered a tired wave that the young woman returned while the wolves bowed their heads. Looking past his father, Jaskier smiled sadly at Fringilla and opened his mouth to speak but the sorceress held up her hand to him.</p><p>"No need to be sorry, Julek. It's alright." Jaskier frowned hard at her words but the woman smiled. "Stop cussing, boy."</p><p>Jaskier's cheeks turned a light shade of red and Letho laughed, looking over his shoulder to the woman who had her arms folded over her chest. Jaskier looked to the other side of the room when a fond chuckle that didn't come from his father drew his attention and he smiled at Eskel before noticing Geralt standing there. </p><p>His eyes grew wide and mouth dropped open as he stared at the white-haired Witcher, the silence dragging on and every passing second made Geralt feel uncomfortable. Eventually, Letho took pity on the wolf and drew Jaskier's attention away.</p><p>"Geralt helped us rescue you." Jaskier's looked back at Geralt. "He even shot Yennefer with his crossbow when she tried to give you something unknown to us." His mouth popped open with a loud snapping noise that made Eskel cringe at and Jaskier tried talking, the noise coming out not even words, just horse squeaks. Everyone gave puzzled looks as Jaskier threw his hands up in an annoyed flap and honest to god pouted, Fringilla laughed quietly before looking at Geralt.</p><p>"He's trying to ask how you could have shot the woman you love." Geralt's eyes went wide and everyone bit the inside of their cheeks to not show any emotion other than one of neutrality while Jaskier pointed at the sorceress and nodded a lot while looking at Geralt. The white-haired Witcher swallowed loudly and looked about nervously, his golden gaze landing on Letho as the large Witcher stared at him for a long moment, his face settled into a scowl for a brief moment then he broke out into a large smirk and just shrugged his shoulders as he dipped his head towards Jaskier. An encouragement, permission.</p><p>"Jaskier… I don't love Yen, not like I thought I did." Geralt fiddled with his fingers, looking at the floor then back at the bard. "I tracked another djinn, while Letho and Fringilla tracked you… I removed the wish that bound me to Yennefer." Jaskier's mouth popped open again, that same snapping noise-making Eskel twitch, and Jaskier flailed his hands about again.</p><p>"Julek. He did it for you, stop cussing him out." Geralt's eyes went wide as he looked at Fringilla when the sorceress spoke, an amused smile on her face. "He's yelling at you for being careless with yet another djinn." Geralt rolled his eyes, twice when he saw Lambert and Vesemir snickering in the doorway.</p><p>"Jaskier." The bard stopped his flailing. "I negotiated with the djinn instead of foolishly shouting out my wish like in the past. One wish, granted exactly as I said, in exchange to wish that the djinn be free and be free from capture." Eskel gave his brother a questioning look. "Djinn aren't terrible creatures, they're just bitter for being trapped in a bottle for decades at a time." Eskel shrugged some and Geralt rolled his eyes again before looking at Jaskier. </p><p>"Jaskier, I don't love Yennefer. I…" Geralt looked at Letho again, the Viper motioning with his hand for him to continue. "It took me a while to figure out… Longer then it should have… After everything, I did to you…" Geralt looked at his feet, frowning hard. "I'm sorry, for everything, I know I don't deserve you to forgive me... And I couldn't keep going without telling you that I love you." Geralt looked up at Jaskier. "I love you, Jask."</p><p>Jaskier stared wide-eyed at Geralt, looking back and forth between him and Letho. The Viper smirking in amusement at the two morons in front of him and Jaskier began moving his hands about again. Pointing as Geralt them himself, then back again in rapid motion as he looked at everyone in the room. Fringilla just laughed.</p><p>"Will you stop freaking out, Julek?" Jaskier looked at the sorceress, pausing his motions. "You are still weak, and no doubt about to hit a wall soon and need rest." Jaskier pouted, looking at Geralt again with wide eyes and the Witcher just smiled at him. Jaskier worked his mouth, concentrating, and tested out his voice with a few sounds before looking at Geralt again.</p><p>"L-lo… ve. Gr'll." Jaskier rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck, Letho gently patting his back in encouragement. "Lo-ove… Y-u, Gr'al." </p><p>Jaskier coughed and Geralt was closer to his side with a glass of water in seconds, taking the cup from Jaskier when he finished drinking, a small sad smile on Jaskier's face as he massaged his throat, that was all the talking he could get to doing and Geralt just smiled.</p><p>Fringilla came back over and helped lay Jaskier down, tucking the blankets around him, and Jaskier reached to Letho. The large Witcher leaning over to give a gentle hug to his boy before biding him a good rest and leaving the room, Jaskier just smiled as he watched the others slowly leave the room but when Geralt went to leave he made a noise and reached for him.</p><p>Geralt smiled kindly and looked to Fringilla, the woman giving a nod, before climbing into the bed with his bard. Gathering Jaskier up in his arms, he held him tightly and ran his fingers through the think brown strands of his hair. Fringilla working silently to check the progress of Jaksier's healing, talking mostly to herself about how she needed to go about fixing his shoulder, and before long Jaskier's breathing had evened out as he fell asleep. </p><p>Geralt kept hold of his bard the entire time, even when Fringilla left, and kept petting his hair, listening to his heart beating. Never had he heard such a beautiful sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Spar with him." Letho motioned towards Jaskier and Geralt sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Excuse me? He's only just recovered!" Geralt frowned and Jaskier rolled his eyes while Letho folded his arms over his chest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Letho was training in the courtyard with Vesemir, the old Witcher pointing out a few things wrong with his technique or a movement too slow, while the three pups watched off to the side. It was rare times when they got to watch a Witcher from a different school training, and they wanted to absorb everything they could by watching. Geralt had been kicked out of Jaskier's room when Fringilla came in with the bard's breakfast, Geralt wanted to refuse, to help, but Jaskier told him that he'd be fine so reluctantly the wolf left.</p><p>"You really had no idea he had a room here?" Lambert pipped up, leaning against the waist-high stone wall that looked out towards the courtyard, and Geralt grunted with a frown.</p><p>"Letho says they use magic to remove his scent whenever they leave. Putting a seal on the door so the smells didn't get out." Lambert let out a small whistle. </p><p>"Your bard may love you back, but boy I'd bet good money he's still pissed at you." Geralt's brow lifted, grunting in question. "I mean… He magicked away his scent from you, hid a room that is so fucking flowery, and got an enchantment to block all tracking spells." Lambert looked at Geralt, the white-haired Witcher's lips pressed into a firm line. "You've got your work cut out for you, my dear wolf." </p><p>Geralt snarled as he looked at Lambert, the youngest Witcher just grinning at him.</p><p>"Shut up before he eats you, Lambert!" Vesemir called from the courtyard just as he and Letho took a break, the large Witcher grinning.</p><p>"He is right though. Julek agreed to wear the tracking block because needed to clear his head, away from you Wolf." Geralt frowned and Letho just kept grinning. "Chin up, Wolf! Aside from me, you are the most important person to our dearest Julek. Just keep at it, you'll win him again." Geralt snorted.</p><p>"I thought you wanted me to stay away from him." Letho laughed as he started walking up the steps after putting the practice blade away.</p><p>"Oh please, that was when you were bound to the fucking witch. Now that you're not, you aren't confused about your feelings anymore." Letho smirked at Geralt as the wolf grunted, staring at a particularly interesting stone. Letho looked about the courtyard and made a noise in the back of his throat.</p><p>"Where's Vigo?" Eskel waved over his shoulder.</p><p>"She said something about helping your boy." Letho nodded some, staring at the keep for a moment, then the screaming profanities started. Letho and Geralt sprinted off while Eskel and Lambert groaned muttering quietly "not again".</p><p>Viper and Wolf burst through Jaskier's door, wildly looking about before settling on the three figures in Jaskier's room. The bard was staring at them with wide eyes while Ciri gently rubbed at his shoulder, Fringilla kneeling in front of him as her hands hovered over the joint. </p><p>"Oh, hey guys. What can we do for you?" Ciri chirped happily and Jaskier snorted, giving Fringilla a look that made her roll her eyes before turning towards the frantic Witcher's.</p><p>"Good morning, gentlemen," Letho growled quietly.</p><p>"What happened?" Jaskier flicked at hand at his dad, rolling his eyes again.</p><p>"I spoke to Julek about his shoulder. He wished it to be fixed sooner rather than later." Fringilla tipped her head towards where Ciri was now wrapping the joint in a bandage then created a sling out of extra cloth, carefully setting the bards arm in it. </p><p>"And you didn't think to mention this?!" Geralt hissed, glaring at the sorceress who rolled her eyes.</p><p>"My... Arm… Fuck off." Letho stared at Jaskier as he spoke, broken but spoke, and his boy grinned at him.</p><p>"Fuck, boy. Screw getting sliced by a monster, you're going to give me a fucking heart attack." Letho placed a hand on his chest and relaxed, making Jaskier laugh at the ridiculousness of the idea of a Witcher having a heart attack. Flicking his wrist towards him, Jaskier shooed his father away, a small smile on his face as he turned back to Fringilla as she began walking him through his other injuries. </p><p>Geralt stayed behind, listening carefully and wondering if he would be able to help at all in the future. When she was done helping, Ciri planted a kiss on Jaskier's cheek and smiled at him before climbing off the bed and walked to Geralt, looping her arm in his and pulling him out with her. He protested only for a second before smiling fondly at her and walked with her threw the keep.</p><p>"He's angry with you, you know." Geralt looked at Ciri from the corner of his eye. "He doesn't blame you for what happened, he will kick your ass if you let that thought eat at you, but he is angry."  Geralt nodded slowly, frowning ever so slightly. "He loves you though, even when he's angry at you." </p><p>Ciri looked up at Geralt, smiling at him, and Geralt did his best to return the gesture. He knew it was coming, knowing that Jaskier loved him helped sure, but he was feeling a sort of dread at the knowledge that Jaskier was angry with him. Deserved, yes, but still… </p><p>Geralt was grateful to his brothers for sticking around, training with Ciri, and helping Jaskier with his rehabilitation, Lambert the most helpful. The youngest Witcher the most playful and ridiculous with the bard, the playful jabs and trash-talking returning quickly when they were together. </p><p>It took a couple of weeks for Jaskier to be able to walk without the help of another, Letho insisting he uses a stick before letting the boy walk around alone, and then another week before anyone could notice the physical difference in Jaskier. He steadily gained weight, eating more and more, and before he knew it Geralt was staring at his bard.</p><p>Geralt wasn’t expecting the sight in front of him, Fringilla and Vesemir being bystanders as Letho barked instructions to Jaskier while the two of them spared with practice swords. Geralt's jaw slacks as he watches Jaskier dance around the large Witcher, blocking and parrying. Letho at one point knocked Jaskier on his ass, the barely recovered bard falling flat on his back and groaning out loud.</p><p>"How long have they been at it?" Geralt's voice was quiet, standing close to Vesemir.</p><p>"Oh, about two hours or so. The bard was insistent, didn’t take no for an answer." Vesemir grinned. "First time he's been knocked on his ass though." Geralt grunted, watching as Letho helped Jaskier to his feet and grinned as he ruffled the bard's hair. Letho looked at their audience and looked at Jaskier, saying something out of earshot and Jaskier laughed as he looked towards Geralt.</p><p>"Oi, Wolf! Come down here a moment!" Letho smirked as he spoke, waving Geralt down. The white-haired Witcher glancing at Vesemir once then moved forward, approaching the pair in the courtyard. </p><p>"What can I do for you, Letho?" Geralt smiled slightly, glancing at Jaskier.</p><p>"Spar with him." Letho motioned towards Jaskier and Geralt sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Excuse me? He's only just recovered!" Geralt frowned and Jaskier rolled his eyes while Letho folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>"You're excused. Now spar with him." Letho shoved the practice sword in his hand and Geralt, the wolf taking the hilt by reflex, before walking away. Letho let out a sharp whistle when he was far enough away and Jaskier rolled his blade in his hand with ease before arching high and bringing it down for Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>The Witcher made a noise and blocked easily, refusing to make a move to strike back and only blocking. After a few hits, Jaskier growled quietly and hit harder, making Geralt stumble back a step.</p><p>"Counter, you ass!" Jaskier growled and Geralt frowned.</p><p>"Jask, I--" Geralt grunted as Jaskier swung the wooden blade about and smacked Geralt hard on the knee.</p><p>"Counter!" Geralt's lips pulled back in a snarl, growling at Jaskier.</p><p>"I will hurt you!" Jaskier moved again, smacking his blade hard against Geralt's shoulder and making the Witcher growl again. Geralt began offense moves, bringing the blade down against Jaskier who blocked easily.</p><p>"Faster, ass hole." Jaskier snarled, pushing Geralt back, and the Witcher started to feel conflicted. While he started to pour his effort into sparing with Jaskier, his heart ached as he kept reminding himself that Jaskier was only just getting back on his feet and ended up holding back.</p><p>Letho shook his head from where he stood next to Vesemir, sighing heavily.</p><p>"He's not getting into it." Vesemir nodded slowly, rubbing his hand over his chin.</p><p>"He still thinks the boy will break." Letho snorted, nodding in agreement. They watched for a few moments longer, the hesitancy on Geralt's movements giving Jaskier an upper hand and suddenly Geralt found himself on his back staring at the sky in shock. Jaskier glared at him, throwing his practice blade at him.</p><p>"I am the son of a Witcher! You fucking ass hole! I can do just as well as you with a blade, I can drink a stupid potion and not die from it! I can have fucking children for fucks sake! I am not weak!" Jaskier kicked at Geralt, yelling in frustration. "Stop treating me like I will break!" </p><p>Jaskier panted, taking a step back then another, and soon he turned heel and ran into the keep. Everyone stared after him, Geralt's eyes were wide in shock and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Letho shook his head some, staring at the wolf.</p><p>"Geralt. Please stop being a dip shit. I will hurt you next time." Letho sighed and walked after his boy, leaving a stunned Geralt to get lectured by the elder Witcher for getting his ass kicked by a bard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Would you go to her like this? Fuck her one last time before you end her." Geralt growled and gripped the back of Jaskier's neck, pulling their bodies flush against one another, and crashed their lips together. Out of all the ways, Geralt thought the first time he kissed Jaskier this was not it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter!!! It be another!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just one of those days. A day that no matter what you did, everything went horribly wrong. Letho had shoved Jaskier in a jesting manner and the bard fell on his ass, Geralt snarled at the Viper and Jaskier yelled at him to lay off. Not even an hour later, Geralt found himself actually <i>snarling</i> at Lambert as the youngest Witcher trapped Jaskier in a headlock and just wouldn't let go, once again Jaskier yelled at Geralt. </p><p>Eskel trained like a Witcher normally does with one another, with Jaskier, and Geralt threw aard at his brother to knock him back before the practice sword hit too hard, Jaskier screamed at him. Vesemir had Jaskier in the lab, working on potions and the like, and Geralt felt himself begin to panic when they began working with ingredients that let off toxic fumes. </p><p>Jaskier had had enough. He stormed up to Geralt and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him along with a crushing grip. "Enough, Geralt! Fucking stop!" </p><p>The Witcher stared wide-eyed at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and Jaskier continued.</p><p>"I am not human, Geralt! Letho, a fucking Witcher, is my father! Birth father!" Geralt's lips pulled back into a snarl, his bard was wearing his glamour ring, mostly because of habit, and seeing him like this while facing his brothers in training makes his nerves fry.</p><p>"I know! Alright?! I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Geralt ran his hands through his hair, gripping the silvery strands and growls. "I can't make it stop!"</p><p>Jaskier stared at Geralt, frowning. He sighed heavily and took the ring off, watching Geralt's eyes widen slightly as his appearance changed. "How's this? If I prance around here looking like this? Feel less protective now?" </p><p>Geralt stared, jaw slack, and eyes still wide as he took in all of Jaskier. The bard's eyes flecked with gold, pupils slit and bright, his skin looking impossibly smooth and all Geralt wants to do is touch him. </p><p>"Geralt?" Jaskier spoke softly, staring at the Witcher but Geralt remained still. Jaskier began to worry about him as he still did nothing, he was about to probe Geralt again but a sudden grunt came from him as in the blink of an eye Jaskier found himself pressed against the wall with Geralt looming over him.</p><p>Jaskier stared up at Geralt, the Witcher's pupils were so blown they look almost normal. "I don't deserve you to forgive me… I can't seem to control this <i>urge</i> to protect you from everything…" </p><p>Jaskier scoffed, glaring at Geralt. "Oh yeah? Is that what the mountain was?"</p><p>Geralt flinched but didn't remove his hold. "Clouded, foolishness, stupidity… Everything that I could have done wrong, I did, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." Geralt leaned in closer, resting his forehead against Jaskier's. "I love you. I love you and only you, and if you so desired I would march to Aretuza right now and finish the job on Yennefer."</p><p>Jaskier couldn't help it, he laughed, and Geralt frowned deeply at it. Pulling back slightly he stared down at Jaskier as the bard laughed, shaking his head ever so slightly.</p><p>"You really did remove your last wish, didn't you." It wasn't really a question, but Geralt nodded anyways.</p><p>"Gone. I never desire to see her again, and if I do it will be all too soon." Jaskier stared up at Geralt, a small smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Right now? You'd run off to slay her this very moment if I so wished?" Geralt nodded again, eyes determined, and Jaskier smirked just that little bit more. "Even with that dagger in your pants?" </p><p>Geralt's brow pinched as he tried to understand what Jaskier was saying but a small hiss slipped past his teeth when Jaskier's hands trailed down his sides and cupped his half massed cock. Geralt's lip pulled back in a snarl as he stared down at Jaskier, the bard smiling devilishly at him.</p><p>"Would you go to her like this? Fuck her one last time before you end her." Geralt growled and gripped the back of Jaskier's neck, pulling their bodies flush against one another, and crashed their lips together. Out of all the ways, Geralt thought the first time he kissed Jaskier this was not it. </p><p>The kiss was too many teeth, tongues fighting for dominance, teeth pulling lips, nips too hard to be sexy, there was a noise to the right of them that drew their attention and Lambert came into the hall. Grinning at them like a cat who caught the canary, and gave a whistle. Both Geralt and Jaskier snarled viscously at Lambert, making the youngest Witcher flinch back and quickly retreat. </p><p>Geralt and Jaskier watched as Lambert ran with his tail between his legs before turning towards one another again, and Jaskier smirked at him. Geralt growled at Jaskier, pulling him closer again but this time grabbing him by the thighs and lifting him, guiding the bard's legs to wrap around his waist. </p><p>"Never." He kisses Jaskier's throat. "Ever." Trails them across his jaw. "No one else." Jaskier's hands wound their way into Geralt's hair, groaning at the kisses along his neck. </p><p>"No? Not even that brothel you are ever so fond of?" Jaskier yelped as Geralt bit down on his neck. Geralt walked them to his room, kicking the door open and slamming it shut with Jaskier's back as he presses the bard against the wood. </p><p>"No one else." Geralt growled, biting at Jaskier's throat again before kissing the bard. Less demanding, fewer teeth, but no less passionate. Geralt growled against Jaskier's lips and the bard tugged at his hair, Geralt pressing his hips against Jaskier's and gently thrusting against him. </p><p>"G-Geralt!" Jaskier pulled at his hair more firmly, trying to get the Witcher off him. "W-wait! Geralt!" He tugged hard enough to make the Witcher growl in pain and not arousal and pulled away from pressing his face into Jaskier's neck. </p><p>"What?" Geralt hissed, glaring at Jaskier as the bard panted and regained himself. </p><p>"We need to talk before anything happens." Geralt growled again but sighed. </p><p>"Fine." Geralt pulled away from the door and Jaskier thought he was going to pull away completely, the feeling of rejection already creeping in on him, but Geralt doesn't pull away. Instead, he keeps a firm hold around Jaskier's waist with one arm as he turns, carrying the bard over to the bed and drops them down to where Jaskier is below him. </p><p>"Talk." Jaskier stared up at him for a long time, jaw slack, as he tried to find his words.</p><p>"Geralt…" Jaskier reached up and gently traced his fingers across the Witcher's face. "I need you to understand." Jaskier cupped his hands on Geralt's cheeks. "Understand what it means to be with me like this." </p><p>Geralt leaned back, staring at Jaskier below him. His lips turned into a small frown.</p><p>"Geralt… Being with me, romantically, as a lover, whatever word you wish to use… I need to remind you that I can have children, your children." Geralt listened closely, grunting quietly as his eyes drifted down, his hand coming up to gently splay across the flat surface of the bard's stomach. Geralt took a moment, imagining his bard, his Jaskier, heavy with child. His child. </p><p>Jaskier squeaked as Geralt suddenly dove for his lips, kissing tenderly and yet demanding, pressing the bard into the bed as he rubbed their hips together, making the bard moan. He kissed Jaskier until he felt the need to breathe, pulling back and smirking down at Jaskier's flushed disheveled look.</p><p>"I can live with that." Geralt's voice was a growling purr and Jaskier blushed, even more, staring at Geralt before a sly smile spread across his face.</p><p>"Then you best get on with it, Witcher."  Geralt grinned and dove in for Jaskier's lips again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok... so... I got stumped writing this chapter a bit, and seriously could not not write it out... so... yay me? I started another Witcher fic! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both Witchers went ridged as a loud drawn-out moan reached their ears and Letho coughed. </p><p>"Right… Well… Want to go practice with daggers?" Letho threw a thumb over his shoulder and Lambert nodded quickly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smutty smut smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lambert came running around the corner and bumped into Letho, staring up at the large Witcher.</p><p>"Where's Julek?" Lambert sputtered, looking about like he was trying to come up with an excuse when both Witchers went ridged as a loud drawn-out moan reached their ears and Letho coughed. </p><p>"Right… Well… Want to go practice with daggers?" Letho threw a thumb over his shoulder and Lambert nodded quickly.</p><p>"Sweet Melitele, yes!" Both Witcher's quickly left before any other sounds could reach their ears.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Upstairs in Geralt's room, the Witcher had his bard pinned against the wall, oil slick fingers digging blunt nails into the meat of Jaskier's ass as he thrust into him. They were both so hasty they didn't even bother getting undressed properly, Jaskier only having one leg out of his pants while Geralt was still clothed save for his trousers ripped open at the front so his cock would be exposed. </p><p>The prep was hasty, Jaskier biting at Geralt's neck and ear, demanding he fuck him already and Geralt barely managed to grab a random bottle of oil from a surface in his room before the bard had bitten hard enough on his neck to leave a mark for a while. </p><p>Geralt had barely gotten Jaskier used to three fingers before the bard had grabbed his hard cock and squeezed, demanding that the Witcher gets in him right now else he would find one of his brothers. Geralt snarled and grabbed hold of Jaskier's ass and pinned him to the wall, thrusting into him hard and caused Jaskier to moan out long and loud, barely giving him time to adjust before thrusting hard into the bard.</p><p>If someone told Geralt ten years ago that he would one day be balls deep in the loud annoying bard that followed him, he would have laughed, but now as he had Jaskier pinned between his body and a wall, thrusting into the bard like his life depended on it, tasting the sweetness of his lips… Geralt couldn't imagine anything else more perfect. </p><p>"Geralt… Geralt!" Jaskier moaned his name as the Witcher pushed into him, mouthing at his bard's neck with kisses and bites, Jaskier's body trembling as if he'd fall apart from the mix of pain and pleasure Geralt gave him. The Witcher growling and panting against his neck as he held Jaskier tighter, pulled his legs more firmly around his waist, and made sure to angle his hips just right where he would hit that perfect spot inside of Jaskier that made the bard cry out while Jaskier's cock rubbed against his stomach from the position they were in. </p><p>"Jask." Geralt mouthed his ear before hovering just above his lips. "My Jask." Geralt kissed him hard, licking inside his mouth and pressing down Jaskier's tongue with his own as he dominated the bard's mouth with his kiss. Jaskier nodding helplessly along with it, he was always Geralt's, even when the Witcher didn't realize it, Jaskier was his. </p><p>Geralt pulled one of Jaskier's legs up to bend over his shoulder and the bard yelped at the new position, crying out as now every time Geralt thrust into him he nailed that pleasure point inside him with more vigor. Jaskier was soon a babbling mess of pleasure, clawing at Geralt's back and shoulders as he tries to pull him closer, ripping Geralt's shirt apart in his efforts and drawing lines of red alongside the multitude of scars decorating the Witcher's back. </p><p>Geralt growled at Jaskier's nail on his back, digging his teeth into the meat of Jaskier's neck that made the bard cry out as suddenly Geralt could smell Jaskier's release fill the air and made him growl louder as he thrust harder, faster, the tightening around his cock making Geralt see starts as his orgasm crashed over him. Painting the inside of his bard with white as he held the trembling body against his own as he sucked in air, his forehead pressed against Jaskier's neck as they both rode out their high and tried to breathe properly again. </p><p>"Well…" Jaskier rasped, laughing softly. "That is definitely in the top ten." Geralt snorted, lifting his head to look at Jaskier with a lifted brow.</p><p>"Not first?" Jaskier laughed and pulled Geralt close to kiss him. </p><p>"Sorry, but no. You can work up to it." Jaskier smiled at Geralt as the Witcher rolled his eyes. "What? As far as virginity taking, that was definitely first." Geralt's brow lifted slightly as he stared at Jaskier, translating his words, and suddenly stared wide-eyed.</p><p>"Wait… You've never…?" Geralt moved his hips to make his point. Jaskier moaned softly but then laughed as he shook his head.</p><p>"The only one that was ever going to be up my ass, Witcher, was you." Geralt stared at Jaskier for a long time and then suddenly the bard gasped loudly and groaned as his head fell back. "What the hell, Geralt?!" </p><p>The Witcher just grinned as he bit along the column of Jaskier's neck and growled, thrusting his hips up with new vigor. Apparently the idea of not only taking Jaskier's virginity in regards to his ass but being the only one to ever have it? Geralt held tightly to Jaskier and pulled him from the wall, stumbling over to the bed and crashed down onto it, never letting his cock slip out of his bard and only needed to readjust minorly before he started to pound Jaskier into the mattress and made his bard sing.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Hours later when the sun was starting to go down, Jaskier and Geralt reappeared from his room and joined everyone for dinner. Vesemir and Eskel were first to notice them, Eskel grabbing the extra plates from the middle of the table and setting them down in front of the pair as they sat. Geralt grunted his thanks while Jaskier was too focused on trying to sit gently. </p><p>Lambert stared at them from down the table while Letho pointedly ignored the smell of sex coming off of his son and gently shook his head when Geralt dished out food for the both of them, a small smile on the Vipers face. </p><p>"So! Geralt." Lambert chirped and the Witcher in question looked over at his brother. "Are the rumors about his talents behind closed doors true?"</p><p>Jaskier choked mid drink from a tankard and Geralt stared at Lambert for only a second before launching across the table at the youngest Witcher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I love you." Geralt said again and Jaskier blushed, looked down at their sons, and smiled widely.</p><p>"I love you too." Jaskier looked back at Geralt and nodded. "Yes. All the yeses." Jaskier laughed and Geralt's smile was blinding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I'm done!<br/>&lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>CW: Babies being born. Male lactation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things settled into a steady routine after the dust had finally settled after two months. Jaskier and Geralt spend every moment possible together and not to mention the constant complaints from the others about their sex life which always set Jaskier into a fit of giggles while Geralt just rolled his eyes while grinning. Letho had never seen his son so happy and he couldn't be more pleased then he was now, watching as Jaskier and Geralt trained together and finally, <i>finally</i> the wolf was treating the boy for as he was. A Witcher.</p><p>Geralt did a spin and brought his blade down while Jaskier brought his blade across his shoulder in a block and let Geralt's blade slip right off of his and Jaskier grinned as he shot his hand out and jabbed Geralt in the side which made the wolf laugh and lower his blade as he bounced away from the bard. </p><p>"You're not focusing." Geralt said, pointing the tip of his blade at Jaskier who feigned hurt and placed his hand on his chest.</p><p>"I never! I am totally focused, I'll have you…" Jaskier's voice trailed off and his nose wrinkled, moving his hand to his mouth and stood still.</p><p>"Jaskier?" Geralt asked concern in his voice and took a step towards Jaskier who suddenly gave Geralt a surprised look and ran over to the stables and found the nearest empty bucket and promptly threw up his lunch.</p><p>"Jaskier!" Geralt yelled, running over to his lover and knelt next to the man as he gagged and continued to empty his stomach. </p><p>"Julek!" Letho ran over to them, frowning as he knelt at Jaskier's other side and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. "What happened?" Letho asked, looking over Jaskier's back towards Geralt.</p><p>"He was just suddenly ill. I don't know what happened." Geralt said, his eyes never leaving Jaskier as the bard gagged one last time before spitting and coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jaskier said, voice rough from vomiting, and Geralt frowned as he rubbed his hand through Jaskier's hair.</p><p>"You sure?" Geralt asked and Jaskier nodded some, giving him a soft smile before looking at Letho and nodding some when he gave Jaskier a questioning look. </p><p>"Why don't we have Vigo take a look, hmm?" Letho said and Jaskier groaned. </p><p>"I'm fine, dad. Really." Jaskier tried and Letho lifted a brow at Jaskier that made the bard sigh hard. "Alright! Alright, fine!" Jaskier conceded and Letho smirked while Geralt rolled his eyes. Both Witcher's helped Jaskier to his feet, Geralt keeping hold of one of his arms and placing his other hand on his lower back and lead the bard slowly inside while Letho ran ahead to find Fringilla. </p><p>It didn't take long to figure out what was wrong, as soon as Jaskier walked into the room where Fringilla had set up her work while she was at Kaer Morhen, and also where she preferred to help with training Ciri. As soon as Jaskier and Geralt came in, Fringilla's eyes left Letho's and cut his words off with a wave of her hand as she stared at Jaskier. Letho let out an annoyed growl but remained silent otherwise, folding his arms over his chest and watched as the sorceress walked over to Jaskier and looked him over as a small smirk appeared on her lips. </p><p>She glanced at Geralt, then looked over her shoulder at Letho, before looking at Jaskier and reached a hand out to place on Jaskier's lower abdomen. Everyone held their breath as they watched the sorceress examine Jaskier, the bard's eyes widened as he looked down at Fringilla's hand on his stomach. </p><p>"Congratulations, Julek." Fringilla said with a smirk. </p><p>"The fuck does that mean?" Letho growled behind the woman and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It means you can calm down, grandpa. He just has morning sickness." Fringilla said with a roll of her eyes and Jaskier stumbled back a step, Geralt's hands-on him the only reason he doesn't fall onto his rear. </p><p>"Morning sickness? That's related too…" Letho's voice trailed off, his eyes growing wide as he looked at Jaskier. "You said… You…" Letho's gaze darted back to Fringilla and the woman just grinned at him.</p><p>"Jaskier is pregnant now, Geralt." She said and Geralt's mouth went slack. "So you need to be gentle with him. He can train for another month, but after that, he will need to rest and eat more. He is eating for two now, after all." She smiled kindly and Geralt nodded quickly. Jaskier was still in shock and Geralt gently lead him out of Fringilla's room and to theirs, setting the bard down on the bed.</p><p>"Jask?" Geralt prompted gently and Jaskier blinked. "You alright?" Geralt asked, nervous. </p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm good... It's just…" Jaskier's hand went to his lower abdomen and gently rubbed. "I mean... I knew it could happen, Fringilla told me, checked on me every year and reported back I was healthy for it… It's just…" Jaskier's eyes finally focused on Geralt, the Witcher smiling gently as he rubbed Jaskier's knees "It seems so… So…" Jaskier trailed off.</p><p>"Unreal?" Geralt offered and Jaskier pointed at him with his other hand.</p><p>"That one." Jaskier said and Geralt laughed softly, pushing his hands up along Jaskier's legs and cupped his hands on either side of Jaskier's, rubbing his thumbs gently across his stomach and smiles.</p><p>"Jask." Geralt said softly, his eyes stuck on Jaskier's stomach and a soft smile on his lips. Jaskier blushed lightly, reaching out with his free hand and gently brushed Geralt's cheek and the Witcher leaned forward, wiggling between Jaskier's legs and settling between them with his head now resting on Jaskier's stomach as he had nudged away the bard's hand so he could settle in properly. His eyes closed and ear pressed to his stomach, listening, and a warm smile settled on his face as Jaskier began to gently card his fingers through Geralt's hair.</p><p>They stayed like that for hours, Geralt listening to the ever so barely there faint beating of another heart, so faint it was easily missed, and he kept his head pressed to Jaskier's stomach and a low rumble came from his throat as he sat happily with his bard, hugging him close. Jaskier knew that Geralt was going to be insufferable during the pregnancy, he just knew it.</p><p>When Geralt and Jaskier announced the news a couple of days later, after Geralt held Jaskier hostage in their room and thoroughly expressed his love and gratitude for Jaskier being in his life, for giving him such a gift, the keep went into an uproar with congratulations and festivities. Lambert, to everyone's surprise, started talking about what room they could start cleaning out and wondering out loud if there was enough wood around the keep that was the right measurements to start carving out a crib, Eskel started talking to Letho about how they were going to go about gathering baby clothes, while Vesemir and Ciri talked about making blankets and other things. </p><p>Fringilla sat back with Jaskier as they watched the Witcher's bustle about, the woman gently placing a hand on his shoulder and they both shared a smile as Fringilla laced her fingers with the bards resting on top his belly.</p><p>"I will be here the whole time, alright?" She said softly, sensing his unease, and Jaskier gave her a more relaxed smile.</p><p>"Thank you." He whispered softly and Fringilla leaned over and placed a kiss against his cheek.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>It didn't take long for Jaskier to start showing, Geralt's hands now constantly on the growing bump no matter where they were. At training, Geralt would break for water so he could rub a loving circle and press a kiss to Jaskier's bump, at meals Geralt would keep the bard practically in his lap while keeping an arm wrapped around his waist and hand fixed on Jaskier's belly, in bed, he would be wrapped around the smaller man with his nose pressed into his neck and both hands laid across his stomach. </p><p>At around the five-month mark, when Jaskier and Geralt were leaning up against one another at the table for lunch when both of them froze suddenly mid-movement for food to their mouths. Everyone seemed to notice the change.</p><p>"You guys' alright?" Eskel asked and Jaskier slowly put his fork down and swallowed hard as he looked up at Geralt who was still frozen. </p><p>"I, uh…" Jaskier tried and Fringilla looked him over then smiled. </p><p>"Was that…?" Geralt asked suddenly, his gaze now on Jaskier's stomach as he moved his fingers across the bump gently. </p><p>"I think it moved?" Jaskier said, looking over at Fringilla who nodded slowly and Jaskier smiled widely and turned to Geralt who was smiling just as wide. </p><p>"You can feel that shit?" Lambert asked loudly and everyone laughed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Geralt hunted around the keep to stay busy, staying away no longer than a few days so that he could be with Jaskier as much as possible. Time was flying by and Jaskier only got bigger and bigger, Fringilla eventually had to recommend that Jaskier stay off his feet as much as possible, the bard's stomach now taut and heavy with child. Letho doted on his son even more then before, going as far as carrying his son about if he was too tired but needed to sit in the sun for an hour or two, and when he and Geralt were around Jaskier felt like a bloody prince with how much attention and care they were giving him.</p><p>Ciri and Vesemir worked together knitting blankets and clothes for the babe, they weren't sure what the gender was so they made a bunch of both girls and boys clothes. Eskel and Lambert worked with Geralt to clear out one of the rooms closest to Geralt's, making sure it was reinforced against collapse and warm enough if the fire went out at any point but Fringilla fixed that with a simple enchantment. Geralt worked with Lambert to make a crib, but halfway through the first something inside Geralt screamed at him to make another, so he pulled Eskel into the work and the three of them worked for four days straight on nothing but the cribs. </p><p>By the time Jaskier was at his eighth month, the room was ready, they had enough clothes for both genders that it was almost embarrassing, and Vesemir and Ciri just kept making blankets, testing out different ways to create patterns and designs. The only thing Jaskier wasn't expecting was when one day he felt his chest get tender and sore, his nipples perked almost constantly, and the attention Geralt showered on them only made it worse, the day when Fringilla explained that his body was preparing to feed his children. Lambert got decked in the face by Letho <i>and</i> Geralt for teasing Jaskier about it and making the bard cry. </p><p>Jaskier couldn't be happier, he had his father, his love, a girl who he thought of like a daughter, and the rest of the wolf Witcher's. He had such a big family already and he was about to add to it. It was early morning when Jaskier felt the first tug in his stomach, his back aching on and off, and it only got worse as the day ticked on. He was currently leaning against Letho's side as they sat at the table around midday, picking at his meal while the others around him eat normally.</p><p>"Julek, are you alright?" Letho asked, noticing how his son wasn't actually eating his food. </p><p>"Yeah…" Jaskier said absentmindedly.</p><p>"Julek." Letho tried again.</p><p>"Yes." Jaskier responded.</p><p>"Julek!" Letho said firmer, louder, making the bard jump and drop the piece of bread he was playing with, his head snapping up and looking at his father.</p><p>"What?" He asked, everyone around the table staring at him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Letho asked again and Jaskier looked at the table, frowning.</p><p>"I… I don't know?" Jaskier answered honestly and Letho frowned, the Viper casting a glance towards Geralt on the other side of his boy, the wolf frowned some.</p><p>"Why don't we get you to bed, Jask." Geralt said and Jaskier nodded some, spinning in his seat and taking the hand Geralt held out for him. The Witcher pulled the bard to his feet and both men looked at the floor as there was a loud trickle of liquid, Jaskier's whole face turning red as his trousers were now soaked with wet. </p><p>"Did you just wet yourself?" Lambert asked across the table and Jaskier threw him a glare, tears in his eyes, and Eskel smacked the youngest Witcher over the head.</p><p>"Julek." Jaskier turned and looked at Fringilla who was now standing from the table and walking over to him. "Have you been having stomach pains? They would all be around here." She said, placing one hand on his lower back and the other just on the underside of the swell of his stomach, and Jaskier nods slowly, frowning hard as shifted in the uncomfortable wet of his trousers and Fringilla nodded slowly.</p><p>"Geralt, take him to your room." She said then looked at Letho. "You need to get plenty of towels and extra blankets, a couple buckets of water as well." Fringilla said and smiled back at Jaskier.</p><p>"What's going on?" Geralt asked in annoyance as Letho jumped to his feet, barking at Lambert to help him. </p><p>"You're about to be a daddy, wolf." Fringilla said and both Jaskier and Geralt looked at the woman in surprise. "Your bard's water just broke. He's been in labor all day." She said and Jaskier suddenly felt panic rise in his chest as he looked back at Geralt who looked just as spooked. </p><p>"Alright… Okay." Geralt said stupidly and looked at Jaskier. "It'll be fine. We can do this." He said and Jaskier snorted, grinning at him. </p><p>"Sorry, darling. But <i>we</i> aren't, the day you push a living thing out of your body, then it's a <i>we</i>. Till then, you are emotional backup." Jaskier said and Geralt laughed, hugging Jaskier closely and nuzzling his hair gently and rubbed a hand across his back.</p><p>"Alright, <i>you</i> can do this, and <i>I</i> will be there the entire time." Geralt said and Jaskier laughed but was cut off as the bard hissed in pain and Geralt quickly swept the bard into his arms and carried him to their room with Fringilla on their heels.</p><p>"Letho will be here soon with everything I need. Now that his water is broken things will move along quickly." She said as she fretted about the room, reorganizing the pillows and blankets on the bed before motioning to Geralt that he could set Jaskier down. The bard getting more comfortable when Geralt sets him down, moving the pillows about to support his back better before settling down properly. </p><p>"You can climb in behind him if you like, Geralt." Fringilla said and Geralt looked at Jaskier, knowing that the man had just fixed the pillows up but the bard smiled widely and reached for him. Geralt chuckled and pushed the pillows away and crawled in behind his lover, gently nuzzling his neck as Jaskier settled back against his chest and sighed happily before whining as his body tightened up. </p><p>Geralt held onto Jaskier as he whimpered through the pain, pressing back against Geralt more as his legs kicked out. Fringilla came over and threw a sheet over his waist, smiling gently as Jaskier blushed when she reached under and removed his trousers just as Letho and Lambert came into the room, each Witcher with an arm carrying towels and blankets while the other handheld a bucket of water each. </p><p>"Heat one of those up, will you?" Fringilla asked Lambert when he set his bucket down and the Witcher groaned but did as he was told. Jaskier suddenly crying out in pain as he gripped Geralt's hands, bending forward and Letho was at his side in seconds.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Letho asked with worry and Fringilla laughed.</p><p>"Welcome to childbirth, gentlemen." Fringilla joked and Jaskier laughed with a sob while Letho brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Letho, it's good that you stay. I could use your help cleaning." She said and Letho nodded, taking note of how Lambert had tucked tail and ran when Jaskier yelled. </p><p>"Alright, Julek." Fringilla said, her hands under the sheet, Geralt and Letho did <i>not</i> want to know what she was doing. "You're moving along <i>much faster</i> then I thought." She said and Jaskier was about to ask her what she meant but cried out instead as his body seized up with a strong contraction and the urge to push felt like a punch to the gut.</p><p>"Hold on, Julek. No pushing." Fringilla said and Jaskier whimpered but did as she said. He could feel her fingers checking him, doing something down there he wasn't sure about, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as another contraction hit him. </p><p>"Alright, Julek, now. Push." Fringilla ordered and he complied. Jaskier gripped Geralt's hands tightly and pushed against the Witcher as he dug his heels into the mattress and pushed, trying his best to follow what Fringilla told him. Pushing when she said, stopping when she said, it wasn't until there was an intense pressure and pain that he couldn’t follow what she said. His head falling back against Geralt's shoulder and cried out as he pushed even though the contraction stopped. </p><p>"Stop! Stop Julek!" Fringilla yelled and Jaskier only stopped so he could breathe. "You are going to tare your body if you push without help, Julek!" Fringilla hissed at him and Jaskier whimpered, pressing his face into Geralt's neck as the Witcher hugged him close, Letho's hand on his knee, and the sorceress sighed. </p><p>"Alright. Geralt, hold his legs apart, please." She said and Geralt did as he was told, slipping his hands under the sheet so he could get a good grip on Jaskier's legs and hold his legs open just in time for Jaskier to lean forward and grab onto Geralt's knees and yell as Fringilla told him to push again. He pushed hard, the pain increasing a great deal before something slipped free and it lessened. </p><p>"Good. Good. Give me one more little one, perfect. You're doing great, Julek." Fringilla praised him and something slipped free. Jaskier got a moment to breathe, falling back against Geralt and breathing hard as Geralt kissed his hair and pulled one of his hands back up from the sheet and brushed Jaskier's hair from his forehead. </p><p>"Letho, towels. Please. One partially wet with the warm." Fringilla ordered and Letho moved without complaint. He brought two towels and one of the blankets, dipping one towel into the water and passing them all to Fringilla. Geralt and Letho watched as the sorceress pulled a small body out from under the sheet, motioning for Letho's knife to cut the cord, then placing it in the dry towel and taking the wet to wipe it down from all the goo and blood covering it's soft pink body. Fringilla smiled as she quickly dried the pup and transferred it over to the blanket and motioned for Letho to take it.</p><p>"Congratulations, papa, you have a son." Fringilla said, looking at Geralt and the Witcher smiled as he looked over as Letho picked his son up carefully and cradle the babe in one arm. His gaze going back to Fringilla when she gently shook Jaskier's knee and made the bard jolt awake. "we're not done yet, Julek." She said and Geralt's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Not done? What do you mean not done?" Geralt asked and the sorceress laughed. </p><p>"You have good instincts, wolf. Why do you think you made two cribs?" She asked and Geralt's eyes snapped to Letho who was grinning at him. </p><p>"Way to go, wolf. You're going to have your hands full." Letho said and Geralt snorted a laugh. He kissed Jaskier's hair when the bard whimpered and leaned forward again, the process repeating over again. Fringilla telling him when to push, to stop, this time everything went much quicker than the first and a few minutes later Jaskier was slumped back against Geralt's chest and Fringilla was pulling out another pup. Letho was there at her side again, one-handedly passing her the things she needed and watched as the woman cut the cord, cleaned the pup, then passed it off to an exhausted Jaskier as the bard sat up and reached for his pup. </p><p>"Two boys." Fringilla said as she settled the pup in Jaskier's arms and the bard smiled wetly as he leaned against Geralt, his body trembled as a minor contraction rolled through him, pushing out the afterbirth, and Fringilla made quick work of the cleanup. Letho came over with the other boy and with Geralt's help, settled the boy in Jaskier's other arm. Jaskier could finally put his legs in a comfortable position and Fringilla leaned up and helped pull Jaskier's shirt away from his chest when the pups started fussing, Geralt watching in amazement as the boys latched onto Jaskier's nipples instantly and began suckling hard. Jaskier gasped at the feeling, laughing softly as he leaned back and pressed into Geralt. </p><p>"You did wonderfully, Julek." Fringilla praised and Letho smiled as he laid a kiss to Jaskier's hair. </p><p>"C'mon. Let's let the new family be for a bit." Letho said and both he and Fringilla took their leave. Geralt and Jaskier watched as their sons drank their first meal, contently suckling away at Jaskier's chest, their tiny fists curled into the soft hairs on his chest and Jaskier snorted.</p><p>"Is it weird that I have that much hair and still make milk for them?" He asked tiredly and Geralt laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Only you would think of something so ridiculous right now." Geralt growled and pressed a kiss to Jaskier's cheek, making the bard laugh.</p><p>"What can I say… I got my priorities organized." He joked and Geralt rolled his eyes, hugging Jaskier closer to his chest. They sat in silence after that, watching still as the boys eventually fell asleep, nipples in mouth, and Jaskier gently bounced his arms as they started to wiggle about. </p><p>"Marry me." Geralt blurted out and Jaskier's head snapped towards the wolf.</p><p>"Pardon?" He asked, eyes wide.</p><p>"Marry me." Geralt said again, locking eyes with Jaskier. "I love you, Jask. Always will. I want this, with you, I want more." Geralt said, laying his forehead against Jaskier's. </p><p>"More…?" Jaskier asked softly, his eyes closing.</p><p>"Hmm, more. Being married to you… Maybe more pups in the future." Geralt smirked and Jaskier opened his eyes to give Geralt his best "you've gotta be shitting me" face and the Witcher chuckled.</p><p>"I love you." Geralt said again and Jaskier blushed, looked down at their sons, and smiled widely.</p><p>"I love you too." Jaskier looked back at Geralt and nodded. "Yes. All the yeses." Jaskier laughed and Geralt's smile was blinding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Comment or give Kudos! :D<br/>Comments are life, Kudos are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>